


Little Witch Academia AU : Altern8 [FR]

by Kagari_Leha



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Chaptered, Character Death, Fights, Fire, Fluff, Français | French, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lesbian Relationships, Little Witch Academia AU : Altern8, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Magic, Minor Character Death, Mushrooms, Post-Apocalypse, Prosthesis, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Swearing, Vomiting, Weapons, Zombies, it's not that horrible, not a good ending but not also a bad one, okay all those tags sound horrible but don't worry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagari_Leha/pseuds/Kagari_Leha
Summary: [Fanfiction in French]/!\ Cette Fanfiction contient des éléments susceptibles de SPOILER l’anime, ne la lisez pas avant d’avoir terminé de visionner la série /!\[Univers alternatif basé sur l’épisode 8 de la saison 1 de Little Witch Academia]Dans cet univers, Akko a échoué. Elle n'a pas pu réveiller Sucy à temps, et le monde a été entièrement détruit, par un cataclysme sans précédent. La planète a été victime d'une vague de séismes sans précédents, provoqués par l'apparition de champignons géants partout dans le monde, ainsi que d'autres menaces nées de l'expérience de la jeune sorcière. Un camp, constitué des survivantes de l'académie Luna Nova, s'est formé, dans l'espoir de survivre.





	1. Prologue : Fuir

Chapitre 0 ; Fuir

 

Cela faisait 7 mois à présent que la Terre avait été frappée de cet infâme cataclysme : une catastrophe, ayant pour source une des nombreuses chambres de l’académie de magie réputée de Luna Nova, avait recouvert la planète de gigantesques champignons, venimeux ou non, de variétés nombreuses, qui avec leur prolifération, détruisirent une grande partie des villes et bâtiments. Nombre de gens périrent lors de cette fin du monde comme on le connaît, soit à cause des secousses, lors de l’éruption de ces champignons, soit ensevelis sous les décombres, asphyxiés par les spores, ou bien encore … dévorés. Dévorés par des fonginoïdes. Des êtres sortis de terre, peu après la première vague.Ils ressemblent à s'y méprendre à des champignons, avec des membres, une mâchoire, et surtout… une faim colossale pour tout être de chair et de sang. Certains, en les regardant, pourraient dire que le ridicule ne tue effectivement pas, mais leur apparence grotesque n’en font pas moins des tueurs sans autre volonté que dévorer, encore et toujours. Parcourant les forêts de champignons, ils se mêlèrent vite aux forêts d’autrefois sur une grande partie du territoire terrien. Ils se déplacent lentement et déchirent en lambeaux toute créature sur leur passage. Et de nouveaux sortent de terre, jour après jour, inlassablement. C’est dans ces conditions que tentent de survivre l’espèce humaine, dont ces trois jeunes filles en pleine exploration, rentrant dans une ancienne ruine humaine :

  * Alors, tu penses qu’on va trouver du matos utile là-dedans ? dit la première.



Elle est grande, rousse, les cheveux en bataille, mais courts, un regard sérieux d’un vert clair mais profond. Elle porte un uniforme bleu, et un petit brassard rouge. Celle-ci tient d’une main ce qui semble être une arme à feu, et de l’autre elle ramasse un cadre photo brisé sur le sol. La photo d’un homme, très âgé, avec son fils, et une autre personne dont le visage a malheureusement été arraché, sans doute lors des premières secousses. Après l’avoir tristement examinée, elle la repose sur une étagère qui a miraculeusement tenu. Elle reprend son arme des deux mains, et scrute attentivement chaque mouvement. D’une autre pièce sort la deuxième, la main sur la bouche. Elle se plie en deux, s’appuie contre un mur et vomit.

  * Dégueu .., commente la première.
  * Rentre pas … dans la salle d’à côté… c’est vraiment à vomir, dit la deuxième en essuyant sa bouche.



Elle se retourne, et laisse apparaître un regard dégoûté dans ses yeux marrons. Elle, elle est plus petite, dans la moyenne, mais plus petite. De longs cheveux bruns détachés dans son dos, et une petite mèche mal taillée à l’avant, elle a plusieurs cicatrices légères un peu partout, visage, jambes, bras; signes qu’elle a vécu quelques affrontements. Elle aussi, elle porte le même uniforme bleu, et un brassard rouge.    
En se penchant, la première peut apercevoir une main dépasser de derrière le mur. Elle n’a pas besoin de continuer pour comprendre le malaise de sa compagnonne. Un tapement de main se fait entendre à l’étage, et aussitôt, les deux aventurières se dirigent vers le son et entrent dans une chambre, où la troisième les attend.   
Elle est plus petite que la deuxième, a des cheveux très courts, des yeux verts, et un visage déterminé, elle aussi, à l’instar des deux autres, porte le même uniforme bleu, et un brassard rouge au bras, ainsi qu’un brassard bleu. Elle pointe son doigt vers un gros moteur, posé à côté d’elle, visiblement celui d’un camion. Aussitôt, la plus grande ramasse celui-ci. Instantanément, elle pointe son doigt vers un sac, rempli de pièces métalliques. A son tour, la dernière récupère le sac, non sans en faire tomber deux-trois pièces.

  * Tu penses que c’est tout ce qu’il y avait à trouver ici, Constanze ?



La troisième, secoue la tête en signe d’approbation. Elle montre ensuite un détecteur de métaux à écran.

  * Je te crois tu sais, pas la peine d’essayer de me convaincre !
  * Je pense qu’on ferait mieux de partir vite, on sait jamais il pourrait y avoir-



Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, plusieurs cris rauques retentissent. Les vibrations provoquées par les déplacements des trois équipières sur le bois du plancher avait attiré l’attention de fonginoïdes, qui étaient sans doute restés bloqués en silence dans la cave de la maison. 

  * PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !, crie la première de frustration.
  * Eh, surveille ton langage Amanda !, reprit la deuxième.
  * TU CROIS QUE C’EST LE MOMENT AKKO ?, réponds Amanda, encore plus sur les nerfs.
  * On a pas le temps, faut y aller maintenant !, termine Akko en commençant à courir.



Elles descendent en courant les escaliers, évitant un des fonginoïdes qui commençait à grimper, et Constanze jette derrière elles une grenade, qui provoque une explosion verte fluo, dont en ressortent trois qui se tordent de douleur et hurlent. Ces cris semblent alors se répercuter et d’autres fonginoïdes rejoignent la chasse. Amanda se retourne de temps en temps en continuant à foncer droit devant elle, et crible de tirs magiques tout fonginoïde un peu trop proche, avec une précision impressionnante pour quelqu’un qui manie une arme à deux mains d’une seule. Akko est en tête de course, et porte le sac de ferrailles, en ouvrant le chemin à ses coéquipières en suivant la direction indiquée par un autre instrument de Constanze. Soudain, elle s’arrête.

  * Qu’est-ce qui se passe Akko ?!, s’exclame Amanda.
  * J’en sais rien, je crois que la boussole déconne !



Constanze lui arrache des mains la “boussole” et regarde attentivement, dans tous les sens cet objet, avant de faire des signes à ses comparses.

  * Quoi ? En panne de magie ? Dans un moment pareil ?!
  * Raaaah, avec ma chance ça devait arriver hein !, se plaint Akko.
  * Bon, va falloir tenir un siège ici, le temps d’effectuer une recharge !



Après avoir branché la boussole à un autre appareil, elles se mettent en couverture derrière un tronc d’arbre effondré, rechargent leurs armes et attendent en silence. Soudain, les premiers fonginoïdes sortent de derrière les champignons. Deux des trois reçoivent un accueil expéditif de la part du fusil sniper magique de Constanze, d’une balle juste en dessous du chapeau. Ca ne suffit pas à les abattre, certes, mais c’est suffisant pour les déséquilibrer quelques secondes. Le troisième est abattu par Amanda, qui lui vida une bonne salve de tirs magiques au niveau de ce qui semble être son ventre avant qu’il ne tombe au sol. Akko reste embusquée au fusil à pompe derrière le tronc. La deuxième vague de fonginoïdes arrive alors, formant un arc de cercle autour des trois survivantes, ils se déplacent plus vite, et les tirs se font de plus en plus fréquents, mais il en vient d’autres. Akko hurle alors :

  * C’est bon ! La boussole est rechargée, on peut partir !
  * Super ! dit Amanda avec un sourire satisfait.



Akko se jette soudainement sur Amanda, qui, distraite par le cri d’Akko, n’avait pas remarquée un fonginoïde trop proche, Elle pousse Amanda, se fait griffer à la joue par le monstre avant de tirer un coup de son fusil, qui envoie valser à plusieurs mètres la créature. Constanze relève en vitesse Amanda, et revoilà nos héroïnes en fuite, alors que le nombre de poursuivants ne cesse d’augmenter. C’est alors qu’elles arrivent devant une sorte de dôme vert translucide, à l’intérieur, un camp de survivants est établi. On peut voir plusieurs bannières faites-mains avec l’emblème de l’ancienne académie de magie Luna Nova flotter au dessus des remparts de fortune. Elles se mettent alors à foncer, comme si elles étaient dans le sprint final, et, dans un ultime effort, se jettent à travers le dôme, inconsistant. Les fonginoïdes cessent immédiatement de courir, et restent immobiles un instant avant de se remettre à errer chaotiquement. Ceux qui approchent trop essuient plusieurs tirs magiques, venant des tours de garde, les tuant sur le coup. A l’intérieur du dôme, Akko, Amanda, et Constanze soufflent enfin, soulagées après ce périple.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Au camp

Enfin débarrassées des fonginoïdes, Constanze et Amanda restent allongées sur le sol un instant pour se reposer, tandis qu’Akko s’appuie sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. 

  * On rapporte ça au département technologique ?, demande une des habitantes du camp.
  * Oui… s’il te … plait … Jiji, répond Akko en reprenant sa respiration.



Elle emporte donc le moteur et le sac de ferrailles avec l’aide d’une autre survivante vers une tente avec une petite bannière bleue comme le brassard de Constanze. Après un moment, Akko et les autres se relèvent et forment un cercle :

  * On l’a échappé belle cette fois, commente Akko.
  * Oui, mais la prochaine fois évite de te jeter à ma rescousse d’accord ? Je pouvais me sortir de cette situation sans ton aide, tu aurais pu être sérieusement blessée !
  * Quoi ?! Mais- tu allais te faire attaquer je te signale !
  * Peut-être mais je pense que tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça, je pouvais gérer toute seule, alors c’est gentil de ta part de t’être pris un coup de griffe à ma place, mais tu m’as mise à terre pendant un court instant, mais c’est un instant où je n’aurai pas pu agir si tu t’étais faite attraper par ce fonginoïde, et en plus que va dire Diana quand elle va voir que tu t’es encore-
  * AKKO !, retentit une voix forte venant de derrière elles.
  * Oh zuut !!, sursaute Akko. 



Elles se retournent et voient arriver vers elles une autre survivante du camp, aux cheveux mi-longs et ondulés d’un vert clair éclatant, ses sourcils froncés indiquent une certaine colère, tout comme sa démarche déterminée, mais élégante, et ses poings serrés. Elle se dirige vers Akko et se pose devant elle, et, d’un regard inquisiteur, l’examine de la tête aux pieds, observant minutieusement chaque petit accroc, chaque éraflure, chaque coupure, chaque déchirure, chaque bleu sur le corps d’Akko, et s’arrête particulièrement longtemps sur la nouvelle cicatrice sur la joue de celle-ci, qui est occupée à détourner nerveusement le regard, en évitant le plus possible de croiser celui de sa juge. Après quelques instants, elle se remet droite devant Akko et ordonne :

  * Akko, regarde-moi.



Akko s’exécute sans perdre de temps. C’est alors que sa juriste lui pince fortement la joue de la main droite.

  * Aaaargh !, agonise Akko, la main sur sa joue.
  * Ca c’est pour t’être encore écorchée inutilement !, souffle-t elle.



Elle prend alors la tête d’Akko dans ses mains, et là où on pourrait penser qu’elle entamerait une prise de soumission, elle l’embrasse fougueusement, avant de relâcher sa tête, même si Akko continue ce baiser pour encore une minute, devant Constanze et Amanda, toujours entre l’amusement et la gêne. Finalement, l’amante d’Akko achève, avant de tourner les talons :

  * Et ça c’est pour être revenue saine et sauve.



Elle part alors et retourne sous la tente qui se situe en face de l’entrée du dôme, sous les regards d’Akko,dont la douleur a été apaisée en partie par ce baiser, d’Amanda, de Constanze, et d’autres habitantes du camp, qui étaient venues observer la scène de ménage. 

  * Eh bah, elle t’en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs Diana, rit Amanda en mettant son bras autour d’Akko.
  * Tu l’as dit, soupire Akko, mais je sais que c’est parce qu’elle s’inquiète pour moi qu’elle est protectrice avec moi.
  * Ou bien c’est parce qu’elle a eu une mauvaise journée et qu’elle avait envie de se défouler., ricane t elle.
  * Tssss… même pas drôle Amanda
  * Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je te parle d’angry sex ?
  * T’es vraiment la pire des filles de Luna Nova.
  * C’est toi la pire, répond Amanda en mettant un petit coup de poing à l’épaule d’Akko, bon, c’est pas tout, mais maintenant que je suis rentrée, je dois aller voir Mary.
  * Bah alors ? T’as envie d’angry sex, c’est ça ?, se moque Akko.
  * Ouais ouais, cause toujours, t’es pas la seule à avoir un couple de reines. Allez, j’y vais cette fois, bye !
  * Bye Amanda !



Amanda part alors un peu plus loin, pose son fusil magique devant l’entrée d’une tente, et y rentre. Akko, elle, continue le chemin avec Constanze.

  * Et toi Constanze, tu as des trucs à faire au département technologique ?



Constanze enchaîne les signes de ses mains.

  * Oui, tu as raison, il faut s’occuper au plus vite de trouver une utilité à tout ce qu’on a ramassé ! Tu auras besoin d’aide là-bas ? Je sais que je fais pas partie du département techno mais bon, là Amanda est avec Mary, devant un film ou un truc du genre, donc on la reverra pas avant dans deux heures, pour la réunion des éclaireuses. 



Constanze hausse les épaules et l’invite à la suivre.

  * Merci Constanze ! D’ailleurs pour changer de sujet, elles sont mignonnes nan, Amanda et Mary ? Je suis un peu jalouse je dois dire, comme Diana est la stratège et la gérante du camp, elle n’a pas beaucoup de temps libre pour nous deux. Mais je lui en veux pas, elle fait un travail remarquable, et sans elle, on en serait pas là. En plus ...



Visiblement, Constanze n’écoute pas un mot de ce que raconte Akko. Elles arrivent devant la tente à la bannière bleue, la tente du département technologique. Elles y entrent, et on y découvre à l’intérieur plusieurs établis, des tas de ferrailles, des armes, des panneaux solaires en construction, et autres gadgets. Plusieurs élèves sont en plein travail, à recalibrer des armes magiques, souder les panneaux solaires, ou monter des nouveaux éléments. L’une d’elle salue Constanze :

  * Bianca au rapport, chef Constanze ! Vous avez rapporté un sacré butin aujourd’hui ! Abigail et Ester s’occupent en ce moment même de la ferraille que vous avez rapporté, et elles comptent développer peut-être un ou deux nouveaux fusils de précision magiques ainsi qu’une petite éolienne. Ce matin, Aileen a terminé notre troisième panneau solaire, et elle travaille actuellement sur un quatrième. Aujourd’hui, les tuyaux d’arrosage de la serre N°2 du département alimentaire sont tombés en panne, nous avons envoyé Katharina s’en occuper, elle n’est pas encore revenue ; le phare de la tour de garde Nord-Est sera réparé dans la journée par Aileen.Il y a également l’antenne de diffusion de la tour radio de Wangari qui a été abîmée par le dernier orage, et demande un remplacement dans les plus brefs délais mais nous n’avons pas les matériaux nécessaires pour le moment, j’en ferai part dans mon rapport à Diana. Et nous avons trois fusils à recalibrer, un modèle pompe, et deux modèles automatiques. Nous avons emmené le moteur dans la partie arrière de la tente, pour que vous vous en occupiez personnellement.



Constanze la remercie par signes, et entre dans la partie arrière de la tente, qui ressemble à un atelier, et où l’on peut voir qu’un véhicule est en cours de fabrication. 

  * Ca avance vite ! On n’a commencé à construire cette voiture il y a un mois, et elle semble presque terminée déjà ! Bon, on s’y met ?



Constanze acquiesce et avec l’aide d’Akko, transporte le moteur jusque dans le capot de la voiture. Après trois quarts d’heures de connection, de serrage de boulons, et d’huile, Akko entre dans le véhicule, et sous la demande de Constanze, le met en marche pendant une minute. Le moteur ronronne, mais cela ne suffit pas à ne pas mettre fin aux tests. 

  * Alors ? Le moteur est correct ?, demande Akko en redescendant du véhicule.



Constanze fait oui de la tête, prend son carnet de notes, écrit quelques lignes. arrache la page, fait sonner la clochette à côté de la porte. Bianca arrive alors en demandant ce qu’il y a, et Constanze lui signe alors de remettre la liste des éléments qui manquent au moteur pour fonctionner sans problème quand elle ira donner son rapport. 

  * Très bien, chef ! Je ne vous décevrai pas !, annonce Bianca en partant.
  * Et bien... Tu es appréciée des membres de ton département, mais quand même, tenir à vouloir te faire vouvoyer pendant le travail...



Constanze hausse les épaules et fait comprendre à Akko qu’elle peut disposer, pour le moment, Constanze doit superviser les travaux des autres membres.

  * D’accord ! à ce soir à la réunion Constanze !



Avant de partir, Akko est interrompue par Aileen :

  * Euh, excuse-moi, Akko ?
  * Il y a un problème ?
  * Et bien, Katharina prend plus de temps que je ne l’aurai cru pour s’occuper de la fuite de la serre N°2, et j’ai besoin de son aide pour réparer le phare qui est tombé en panne, est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir si elle a bientôt fini ?, demande-t elle soucieuse.
  * Pas de souci ! Je serai de retour au plus vite c’est promis !
  * Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie, notre planning est vraiment chargé ces derniers temps !, la remercie Aileen.



Akko part donc vers la partie Sud-Est du camp, en quête de Katharina, dans la serre N°2 et ses bannières vertes. Une fois à l’intérieur, on peut voir plusieurs membres du département alimentaire, affairées à récolter, semer, et à aider Katharina (reconnaissable en particulier grâce à son brassard bleu au milieu de toutes les membres au brassard vert) à réparer le système d’arrosage.

  * Hey, Katharina !
  * Attends un peu Akko, deux petites secondes et … Voilà ! (elle hurle pour celles au bout de la serre) C’est bon les filles, vous pouvez rallumer l’arrosage, c’est réparé !



L’une d’entre elles tire un levier vers le bas, et de l’eau se met à jaillir en quantité raisonnable des tuyaux, et hydrate le tout avant de s’éteindre après avoir donné la bonne quantité d’eau. Katharina se relève alors, essuie ses mains sur son uniforme et dit :

  * Alors Akko ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Un conseil en bricolage ? Tu as encore cassé ton fusil pas vrai ?
  * Ahah, non, pas cette fois, j’en prends soin maintenant, sinon Constanze me tirerait les oreilles ahah. Non, je suis là parce que Aileen a besoin de ton aide pour réparer le phare et elle voulait savoir quand tu rentrais au département techno.
  * Ah je vois, tu t’es déplacée pour rien alors, vu que je viens de terminer. Mais c’est gentil d’avoir fait ça écoute, Aileen est sur les nerfs en ce moment, et je la comprend. Après ce qui est arrivé à Lulu il y a deux semaines, elle ne veut pas lâcher son travail, pour oublier tout ça, mais le surmenage c’est pas meilleur que le deuil. Enfin, merci Akko, je pars tout de suite.
  * De rien ! Bonne chance avec Aileen !



En sortant, Akko regarde le ciel et voit que le soleil commence à se coucher. Il sera bientôt l’heure de la réunion, et Akko doit être présente pour y participer. Akko se rend donc à la tente principale, où attendent déjà une fille de couleur aux cheveux jaunes pétants et au brassard jaune et Diana, qui est penchée sur la carte des environs, sur laquelle est planté plusieurs épingles, indiquant des endroits déjà visités par les éclaireuses.

  * Ah, je ne t’avais pas entendue entrer Akko, dit Diana, calmement, en lâchant momentanément des yeux la carte pour elle avec un sourire, tu es en avance dis-moi, ce n’est pas dans tes habitudes.
  * Je n’avais rien de particulier à faire sur le moment donc j’ai préféré venir directement ici !
  * Waouh ! Akko deviendrait-elle … Responsable ?! Ce serait une véritable bénédiction, se moque la troisième, ce qui amuse Diana et Akko.
  * Ahah, pas pour le moment, mais j’essaie d’être digne de Madame l’Administratrice !
  * T-Tu n’es pas obligée de faire tous ces efforts pour moi seule tu sais, la colonie est notre priorité, dit Diana, embarrassée et cachant son visage rougissant en recommençant à regarder fixement la carte.
  * Oh, c’est tellement mignon ! Comment vont mes tourterelles ? Vous vous êtes réconciliées ?, dit Amanda en entrant sous la tente, accompagnée par une femme plus âgée, aux cheveux courts et rouges, dans un justaucorps noir, avec un brassard rose, qui semble amusée par le fait qu’Amanda taquine Akko et Diana.
  * Rebonjour Amanda, et bonjour à vous professeur Ursula ! Cela faisait un moment que vous n’aviez pas assisté à nos réunions. Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir !, salue amicalement Diana.
  * Eh bien, comment dire, il y a eu une recrudescence de travail pendant les dernières semaines, au département médical. Même avec ton aide, nous avons du mal à tenir. Blair et Sarah étant toujours dans un état critique, elles nécessitent beaucoup de temps pour s’occuper d’elles, mais ça vaut la peine, leur état semble un peu meilleur.
  * Je vois, j’espère sincèrement que vous avez raison professeur. Bien, il ne manque plus que Constanze, ainsi que Mary. D’ailleurs, elle n’était pas avec toi, Amanda ?
  * Elle devait régler une urgence à la serre N°4, elle arrive bientôt.
  * Très bien, et bien en les attendant nous allons- et bien, quand on parle du loup !



Constanze, Bianca et Mary venaient de passer l’entrée de la tente. Mary était essoufflée, elle devait avoir couru sur toute la longueur du camp depuis la serre N°4 pour arriver à temps à la réunion.

  * Bien, puisque nous sommes toutes réunies, nous pouvons entamer cette réunion. Wangari, veux-tu commencer ?
  * Et bien, puisqu’on en parle, on peut ni émettre ni recevoir depuis quatre jours, c’est une véritable catastrophe ! Voyez-vous, en général, on réussit à capter par jour deux fréquences radio, d’où on peut émettre, mais en moyenne, on reçoit également une fréquence toutes les deux semaines, ce qui peut nous indiquer des ressources, des survivants, ou bien une équipe d’éclaireuses en difficulté, or, tant que cette tour radio est HS on pourra rien faire au club de journalisme (en vérité, il s’agit du département d’informations mais Wangari est nostalgique de l’époque où elle présidait le club de journalisme de Luna Nova) et je vous parle même pas de la catastrophe que ça serait si on se faisait attaquer ! A part les gardes, personne ne serait prêt à temps pour faire face à une horde de fonginoïdes ! Bref, en ma qualité de chef du club de journalisme, j’exige qu’on répare cette tour au plus vite !
  * On fait ce qu’on peut de notre côté, au département technologique, mais on ne peut pas fabriquer quoi que ce soit si on n’a pas les matériaux, que ce soit avec ou sans recours à la magie !, rétorque Bianca, Qui plus est, 73% des capacités magiques de la Pierre sont déjà utilisées quotidiennement, en comptant les 48% du dôme de protection. Il nous faut des ressources, le problème c’est que bien que nos éclaireuses soient compétentes, nous ne trouvons pas ce qu’il nous faut pour le moment, et il faudrait peut-être penser à encore augmenter notre champ de recherche.
  * On peut pas faire ça maintenant, dit Amanda, on vient à peine d’explorer une nouvelle zone, il faut fouiller de fond en comble avant de continuer à agrandir le territoire des éclaireuses. Plus on agrandit, et plus on a de chances de perdre de nos éclaireuses, et une vie vaut plus qu’un simple bout de ferraille rouillé !
  * Peut-être mais si nous continuions-
  * Il n’y a pas de mais ! Je pose mon veto de chef du département des éclaireuses, on fouille d’abord, on s’enfonce dans le Fongis après !, termine Amanda, passablement agacée par Bianca.
  * Je vous remercie mesdames. Le rapport du département médical, professeur ?
  * Hum, s’éclaircit Ursula, nous sommes toujours sous le choc après la perte de Lulu il y a deux semaines maintenant, le moral de l’équipe a terriblement baissé. Néanmoins leur motivation semble revenir en constatant que l’état de Blair et Sarah, comme je l’ai dit plus tôt, semble s’améliorer, mais aucune conclusion n’est à tirer pour l’instant. Ensuite nous sommes toujours occupées avec les 7 autres patientes, mais nous pensons faire sortir Balsa demain, qui est rétablie désormais. Cette dernière nuit n’est qu’une prévention au cas où elle ferait une rechute. Sinon, concernant les stocks médicamenteux, nous sommes stables puisqu’à part Blair, nous n’avons pas besoin d’utiliser de morphine, les sorts suffisent.
  * Je vous remercie également professeur. Et le département alimentaire ?
  * Eh bien, euh, je (Amanda embrasse Mary dans le cou), ah ! Allons chérie, pas ici voyons, un peu de sérieux s'il te plait ! Donc je disais que nos ressources en nourriture sont en hausse ces derniers jours, avec la récolte de pommes de terre, qui se passe particulièrement bien pour l’instant. Mais nous avons pris un peu de retard avec la panne de la serre N°2 qui ne sera récoltée que demain. Mais sinon, tout se passe bien, à part l’intrusion d’un fonginoïde en début de semaine, qui a sans doute poussé sans qu’on le remarque dans la serre N°1.
  * Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes à jour, il faut parler des éclaireuses.
  * Je pensais qu’on pourrait se diriger dans ce coin-là demain, montre Amanda sur la carte, vers le Nord-Est vous voyez ? C’est pas très compliqué de s’y rendre, et il se pourrait qu’on y fasse de belles découvertes. En étudiant les cartes avec Diana, on a remarqué qu’auparavant, il y avait une ligne téléphonique, ce qui permettrait peut-être de réparer la tour de Wangari, sans avoir à partir dans une région inexplorée et donc plus dangereuse. Le seul problème c’est que c’est un peu loin. Je pensais envoyer le groupe C à la recherche de médicaments dans ce coin-ci, le groupe F à cet endroit pour chercher des pièces pour le moteur de Constanze, et le groupe E par ici, pour fouiller. Les groupes A,B,D eux, resteront ici pour se repo-
  * Euh, on pourrait pas aller chercher ces lignes électriques demain ?, demande Akko.
  * Akko ? Tu es déjà partie en mission aujourd’hui tu sais, il faut te ménager, répond Amanda étonnée.
  * Oui mais, si on peut le faire demain, j’aimerai être le plus utile possible tu comprends, surtout que c’est plutôt urgent !



Un petit silence se fait, tout le monde regarde Akko, gênée. Amanda retire ses pieds de la table, et après un moment à réfléchir elle dit :

  * Très bien, le groupe A partira à la recherche des lignes téléphoniques et du matériel du département info demain matin. Sois prête à la première heure, d’accord ?
  * Et bien, maintenant que tout est clair et fait, je termine cette réunion. Je vous remercie toutes d’être venues, vous pouvez retourner à vos postes.



Tout le monde à part Akko se lève, et part après avoir salué Diana. Diana s’assied sur une chaise, en se laissant un peu tomber, et soupire de fatigue.

  * C’était difficile aujourd’hui, hein ?
  * En effet Akko, ça l’était. J’ai été inquiète pour toi toute la matinée, et je n’ai pas dormi depuis avant-hier, et si ça continue, Wangari, Bianca et Amanda vont finir par se déclarer la guerre.
  * Tu penses ? Je trouve qu’elles se sont un peu calmées, personnellement, dit Akko en posant sa main contre le visage de Diana.
  * J’espère que tu as raison, toi et ton instinct, répond Diana en souriant, et en tenant doucement la main d’Akko dans la sienne.
  * Il fera bientôt nuit, on devrait se dépêcher d’aller rendre visite à Lotte.
  * Tu as raison Akko. Il ne faut pas la faire attendre.



Diana se relève, embrasse tendrement Akko, et lui prend la main, avant de sortir ensemble de la tente principale, en direction du Sud-Ouest du camp, et de la tente aux bannières roses.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Relations

 

Une fois à l’intérieur de la tente, une atmosphère douce et lumineuse se fait sentir, pendant que les membres du département médical font des allers-retours de chambre en chambre, qui ne sont en fait que 4 draps, posés sur des assemblages en acier, qui isolent les patients les uns des autres. L’infirmerie, comme elle est appelée par les membres du département médical, est très agitée ces derniers temps, et il y a beaucoup de bruit, ce qui n’est pas très pratique dans un hôpital, même improvisé. Après un passage de Diana dans la chambre de Sarah Bernhardt pour vérifier que son état est stable, elles se rendent vers la sixième chambre, au nom de Lotte Jansson. Une fois à l’intérieur, Akko regarde péniblement le lit où se trouve Lotte, sa meilleure amie, plongée dans un sommeil profond, sous masque respiratoire. Diana lui sert le bras avec affection, pour la rassurer. Akko avance alors, change la perfusion, et, avec un petit sourire triste, pose ses mains sur celle de Lotte. 

  * Bonsoir Lotte, dit-elle tristement, tu as toujours l’air aussi sereine dans ton sommeil. J’espère que c’est parce que tu fais un joli rêve ! Avec tout plein de trucs en rapport avec Nightfall ! Je suis sûr que c’est ça qui te fait te sentir bien en ce moment. Nous en ce moment, ça va super ! Amanda et Mary sont toujours aussi mignonnes ensemble, elles passent de plus en plus de temps en dehors de nos missions, elles sont vraiment amoureuses hihihi. Constanze travaille d’arrache-pieds sur le buggy dont on a trouvé la carrosserie il y a un mois, et on a bientôt fini d’ailleurs ! On a trouvé un moteur aujourd’hui pendant notre “promenade” ! Je me suis héroïquement sacrifiée pour sauver Amanda d’ailleurs des griffes d’un- aïeaïeaïe ! (Diana tire l’oreille d’Akko) ok ok .. Bref, notre camp de fortune commence à vraiment prendre forme, et j’espère que ce sera un véritable palace quand tu sortiras de ton coma ! Continue de te battre Lotte, on croit en toi, je sais que tu vas bientôt te réveiller ! Oh, à ce propos, (Akko fouille dans un sac qui était posé derrière l’entrée) j’ai trouvé ça hier, pour toi ! Un tome de Nightfall ! Le 175 ! Il est un peu vieux, mais au rythme où j’en retrouve tu auras bientôt à nouveau la collection complète ! Pardonne-moi pour l’état de certains de ces livres, je fais de mon mieux pour en trouver dans le meilleur état possible, mais parfois je suis obligée de prendre ce que je trouve… (elle le dépose sur une pile de tomes de Nightfall). J’ai hâte que tu reviennes parmi nous Lotte, tu me manques terriblement, dit elle en sanglotant. Je sais que tu me dirais que c’est pas grave, c’est pas de ta faute, mais, mais, je me sens quand même coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Sucy, c’est entièrement ma faute si on est toutes dans cette situation, si, si Lulu, Hannah, Barbara, Jasminka, Sucy, Joanna, Kimberly...



Diana pose sa main sur l’épaule d’Akko et lui tient la taille :

  * Akko… Tout ceci n’est pas de ta faute… Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour sauver Sucy, et, même si tu n’y es pas parvenue, tu n’as pas baissé les bras pour autant ! Tu es même la personne la plus motivée de tout le camp, tu es celle qui fait le plus d’efforts, tu remontes le moral de tout le monde, et tu m’aides énormément !
  * Ahah, tu entends ça Lotte ? Diana parle comme toi maintenant, ahah, on aurait pas pu croire ça il y a encore quelques mois pas vrai ? Mais elle a tort sur un point, la personne qui fournit le plus d’efforts c’est elle (Diana rougit et pose sa tête sur l’épaule d’Akko), c’est elle l’âme de ce camp, et je sais même sans regarder qu’elle est super embarrassée et rouge que je te dise ça ahahah.
  * C’est totalement faux !, dit-elle en retirant sa tête de l’épaule d’Akko et en s’éloignant en leur faisant dos.
  * Ah tu vois, je te connais par coeur maintenant ! Elle a sa fierté alors elle admettra jamais, mais je sais qu’elle a rougi !
  * Mais oui, mais oui..
  * Je suis désolée Lotte, mais je dois te laisser maintenant, c’est bientôt l’heure de la fin des visites. (Akko embrasse Lotte sur le front) A plus tard Lotte, je reviendrai vite c’est promis !



Akko part alors, en compagnie de Diana, et elles sortent de la tente après avoir été bloquées pendant un peu de temps par deux “infirmières” qui étaient occupées à nettoyer le sol.

  * Tu vas à la cantine avec moi ?, demande Akko 
  * Non, je suis désolée, j’ai encore des rapports à écrire et des choses à préparer, d’ailleurs je repasserai ici tout à l’heure pour aider le professeur Ursula après la fin des heures de visite, tu n’auras qu’à m’attendre ici, et on passera le reste de la soirée ensemble, d’accord ?



Diana embrasse Akko tendrement, lui caresse les cheveux, et part avec son habituelle démarche confiante et fière, mais pressée.

  * Tu ne m’as même pas laissée répondre.., dit Akko toute seule, même si elle n’aurait jamais pu dire non à une telle proposition.



Akko se rend donc en direction de la cantine, où elle se sert en purée de pommes de terre, avant de s’asseoir à côté d’Amanda, Mary et Constanze :

  * Encore de la purée de pommes de terre… Troisième fois cette semaine, se plaint Akko.
  * Tu t’attendais à ce qu’on change de menu ?, répond Amanda.
  * On fait de notre mieux pour proposer un régime alimentaire sain et varié au département alimentaire, mais c’est compliqué de ne pas retomber sur la même chose, on n’a pas assez de graines pour changer de légumes tous les jours, se défend Mary.
  * Tu es si sérieuse sweetie, ne lui en veux pas, elle ne sait pas à quel point vous travaillez dur là-bas, la calme sa petite amie.
  * Désolée, je voulais pas t’offenser, je m’excuse sincèrement !, demande-t’elle pardon.
  * Excuses acceptées ! Je m’excuse moi aussi de m’être emportée, tu es quelqu’un de très bien, ne t’inquiète pas !
  * Euh, je (Akko rougit)
  * Anwh, dommage qu’on aie pas de spaghettis dans cette cantine, on aurait pu avoir une jolie scène romantique, rit Amanda.
  * Qu’est-ce que tu racontes enfin, Amanda, (Mary s’assied sur les genoux de celle-ci et l’embrasse) je n’ai qu’une seule personne dans ma vie et c’est toi !
  * Qu’est-ce que tu peux être adorable, je fonds dans tes yeux.
  * J’ai pas la référence pour l’histoire de spaghettis, dit Akko en levant timidement le doigt pendant qu’Amanda et Mary s’embrassent langoureusement.
  * Tu n’as jamais vu La Beauté et le Clodo* ?, demande, surprise, à Akko, entre deux baisers amoureux.



Akko fait non de la tête, avec un peu de honte comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

  * C’est dommage ! Je vais te le faire découvrir attends, Constanze ? On l’a dans notre mini-collection, celui-là ?



Constanze lui signe que non, le dvd a été perdu lors du cataclysme.

  * Raaah, faudra en retrouver un pour Akko alors, peut-être qu’on trouvera bientôt une médiathèque ou un magasin qui n’a pas été pillé, avec ce dvd dedans.



Constanze signe que c’est très peu probable, mais que ce serait sympa de faire découvrir le film à Akko, occupée à boire.

  * Tiens, en parlant d’amour, tu nous as jamais dit comment tu as réussi à te taper la superstar de Luna Nova.



Akko manque de s’étouffer et recrache la moitié de son eau.

  * Keuf, kof, Dia-diana ?, s’étrangle Akko. 
  * Bah oui, Diana, pourquoi, tu pensais qu’on parlait de moi ?, sort Amanda, amusée.
  * C’est pas super intéressant, vraiment !
  * Rooooh, allons, tiens, on te raconte comment on est sorties ensemble Amanda et moi en échange, deal ?, marchande Mary.
  * Ok deal, accepte Akko, curieuse.
  * Et bien, c’est simple. Amanda m’avait tapée dans l’oeil depuis un moment parce qu’elle est super cool (Amanda fait semblant de se la péter), mais oui que tu es coooool mon ange (Elle en rajoute une couche), et j’avais vraiment le moral à zéro après le cataclysme, donc je m’étais fixée pour objectif pour ne pas péter un câble de la séduire, et, au début j’ai commencé par me rapprocher d’elle doucement. Ensuite une fois qu’on a sympathisé, j’ai commencé à lui faire des avances et-
  * Je pensais que c’était moi qui te faisait des avances plutôt ?
  * Ah bon ? On s’est draguées mutuellement alors ! C’est tellement adorable (elle la serre dans ses bras) ! Bref, à la fin de cette histoire, on s’étaient assises à l’arrière lors d’une diffusion d’un film d’horreur
  * Prince des Ombres**. Un chef d’oeuvre, mais j’ai pas vraiment pu l’apprécier à sa juste valeur cette fois-là !
  * Hihi, c’est vrai, je lui ai fait le numéro de la demoiselle en détresse, qui a besoin qu’on la rassure et boum ! en moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour le dire, on était sur la banquette arrière en train de s’embrasser pour le reste du film ! Et depuis, on s’est pas quittées !, conclut Mary.
  * C’est vraiment chou, commente Akko, avec les yeux remplies d’étoiles. La mienne est clairement moins bien.
  * Allez, raconte-nous quand même ! Même Constanze est intéressée regarde !



Constanze est en train de transformer sa cuillère en catapulte à purée, et n’écoute clairement pas.

  * Ok, ok, je vais le faire, dit Akko, sous pression, En fait, après le cataclysme, Diana allait très mal, et, je supportais pas pour une raison que j’ignorais de la voir triste, alors, derrière le dôme sur la petite colline, un soir je suis venue lui remonter le moral. Et je suis revenue au même endroit à la même heure, le jour suivant. Puis le jour d’après. Et au bout de 5 jours à lui remonter le moral chaque soir, je suis encore venue à la colline, et après m’être assise j’ai … j’ai ouvert la bouche, et, elle m’a embrassée aussitôt. Je suis restée pendue à ses lèvres littéralement pendant 30 secondes, et elle m’a dit, avec un sourire tellement, trop trop pur et beau, “Tais-toi donc un peu, Akko”. Ce que j’ai fait. On est restées une heure à se toucher du bout des doigts, en regardant le ciel étoilé, en silence. Et finalement, au moment de partir pour elle, je me suis sentie pousser des ailes et je l’ai embrassée par surprise à mon tour et, j’oublierai jamais à quel point elle était devenue rouge, j’ai trouvé ça magnifique hihi, mais lui dites pas hein, elle aime pas que je la taquine là-dessus !
  * C’est promis, on dira rien, répond Amanda en faisant un signe de bouche cousue, et c’était vraiment super mignon ton histoire, t’en fais pas.
  * Merci !, je dois y aller maintenant, Diana doit m’attendre alors je finis de manger et je pars !



Après avoir fini sa purée, Akko salue donc ses amies, à l’exception de Constanze, partie juste avant à l’infirmerie, et part en direction de l’infirmerie à son tour, attend Diana, un petit quart d’heure, avant qu’elle ne sorte avec le professeur Ursula, ainsi que Constanze, qui ne s’arrête pas pour retourner aussitôt au département technologique.

  * Et donc pour en revenir à- Oh, tu es déjà là Akko ?, s’exclame Diana surprise.
  * Oui ! J’étais même là depuis 10 bonnes minutes !



Un silence doux s’installe entre les deux amantes, qui s’observent dans les yeux en rougissant, comme deux amoureuses transies, l’une en face de l’autre. Au bout d’une ou deux minutes, Le professeur Ursula s’éclipse, pensant qu’il vaut mieux les laisser seules.

  * On y va ?, demande avec une voix toute douce et faible Diana.
  * Bien sûr, c’est pour ça que je suis là, dit Akko en lui serrant le bras gauche tendrement.



Elles s’avancent alors, et sortent du dôme, avant de s’installer sur la petite colline derrière le camp, et regardent la lune, et les étoiles dans le ciel.

  * Cela faisait un moment qu’on n’étaient pas venues ici, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Oui ! Ca m’avait beaucoup manqué !



Elles s’appuient alors, l’une contre l’autre, en se tenant les mains. au bout d’un moment, Diana relance la discussion :

  * Comment va ta joue ?
  * Ca va, ton baiser m’a fait oublier la douleur ahah, alors que pourtant tu m’as tirée la joue de la main droite !
  * Je suis désolée pour tout à l’heure, j’étais énervée, mais je n’aurai pas dû te pincer pour autant, mais j’étais tellement inquiète, tu n’étais pas censée partir en mission aujourd’hui. Tu étais censée te reposer alors imagine un peu quand j’ai trouvé ton lit vide à 10h du matin ! J’ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !


  * Je suis désolée, c’est entièrement ma faute. Et du coup, comment ça s’est passé avec le professeur Ursula ?
  * Pardon ?
  * Tu sais, la visite de tout à l’heure ! Ca sert à rien de me le cacher tu sais, je sais que c’était à propos de ton bras !



A ces mots, Akko remonte la manche droite de Diana, qui laisse apparaître un bras mécanique, fabriqué avec soin, sur lequel les initiales “A+D” sont marquées

  * Tiens c’est nouveau ça..., dit Akko, un peu étonnée.
  * Je- je ne sais pas d’où ça sort ?! Quelqu’un a dû y toucher lors de la dernière révision de ce soir mais
  * Constanze… Elle a bien caché son jeu, ahah. Maintenant te voilà bloquée avec ”Akko + Diana” écrit sur ton bras ! Hihi, ton bras m’appartient autant que ton coeur alors ?
  * Akko, tu es incroyable des fois., dit-elle en maudissant Constanze intérieurement.
  * Eheh, je sais, mais à part ça, ton bras est en bon état ?
  * Oui, il n’y a pas de souci, Constanze a réparé, et visiblement “personnalisé” ma prothèse, et le professeur Ursula l’a reconnectée au niveau de l’épaule. Je pense qu’il devrait tenir encore deux ou trois semaines avant la prochaine révision, dit-elle en faisant bouger les articulations de sa main mécanique pour vérifier manuellement que tout fonctionne.
  * Tant mieux. Tu sais, quand je vois ton bras des fois je me dis… Qu’on pourrait s’amuser un peu avec... tu vois ce que je veux dire ?
  * Akko... Sérieusement, c’est non. Je préfèrerai que tu t’abstiennes de faire des plaisanteries de ce type sur mon bras s’il te plaît. Après tout, c’est le symbole même de mon échec.
  * Non, ne dis pas ça, réconforte Akko en étreignant Diana, qui regarde son bras en le levant vers la lune.
  * Des fois, je me dis … qu’elles sont peut-être là-bas ? Qu’Hannah et Barbara nous observent depuis les étoiles, et qu’elles nous protègent depuis là-haut. Qu’elles...qu’elles...qu’elles (Diana fond en larmes) qu’elles existent encore, qu’elles sont encore en vie quelque part, toujours de ce monde !
  * J’en suis persuadée Diana. Elles sont sans doute fières de toi, même si tu n’as pas réussi à les sauver, elles t’aiment encore, t’aimeront toujours, et approuvent sans doute tous tes bons choix.
  * Mais comment savoir si je prends les bonnes décisions ? Peut-être que je suis en train de nous conduire à notre fin ? 
  * Non Diana, tu fais ce qui est juste, tu suis ce qui est pour toi la voie qui nous mènera selon toi à la meilleure des fins, la fin heureuse en somme.
  * J’aime rêver que tu aies raison Akko, j’aime beaucoup.



Elles se posent alors, l’une contre l’autre, en silence, devant la lune et les étoiles, pendant une heure, puis deux, avant que Diana ne se relève :

  * On dort ensemble ce soir ?
  * Seulement pour dormir alors, je suis vraiment trop fatiguée après cette journée.
  * Je suis de ton avis, cette journée a été intense.
  * Oui (Elle se lève) Aïe !, s’exclame-t elle en tenant sa joue.
  * Akko ?!
  * Ma joue me refait mal, vite, un baiser !, dit elle avec un sourire qui trahit sa comédie.
  * Tu es incorrigible, répond sa compagne en l’embrassant.



Elles partent ensemble, main dans la main, vers la tente principale de Diana, et se couchent alors, l’une dans les bras de l’autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *J'ai modifié le titre original "La Belle et le Clochard" pour faire écho au fait que dans LWA, certaines oeuvres du monde réelles existent avec un titre modifié, comme la série de films Apkallu, parodies de "The Creature from the black lagoon" et sa suite, des classiques du cinéma d'horreur en noir et blanc de la vague des années 30 à 50, avec "The Mummy", "Dracula" ou bien "Frankenstein" pour citer les plus connus  
> **Référence à "Prince des Ténèbres", de John Carpenter (excellent film d'horreur d'ailleurs)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Cauchemars

La pluie tambourine au dehors de la tente et sur le toit de celle-ci. Akko semble perturbée dans son sommeil par l’orage qui se déchaîne au dehors. Ce n’était pas inhabituel depuis le cataclysme que des orages éclatent subitement suite à la modification de l’atmosphère terrestre, mais la pluie tombait particulièrement fort cette nuit-là. Un coup de tonnerre gronde et extirpe subitement Akko de son sommeil; celle-ci semble paniquée et sue d’angoisse. Après s’être calmée, Akko remarque que le lit est vide, et que Diana est accoudée contre l’entrée. Akko se lève alors en douceur et la rejoint en entourant sa taille de ses bras et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

  * Tu es réveillée toi aussi ? murmure Diana; Encore un cauchemar ?
  * Oui, ces derniers temps, ça arrive souvent… Et toi ?
  * La même raison que toi. C’est absurde que le seul moment de répit qu’on a réellement se révèle plus fatigant que le reste de la journée… J’aimerais bien faire une seule bonne nuit et ne pas me réveiller à chaque fois à cause de ce stupide cauchemar.



Les deux conjointes remarquent sous la pluie une petite silhouette, surplombée d’un parapluie articulé et qui porte une caisse.

  * Constanze ?, s’interrogent elles en choeur. 



En effet, Constanze était en train de rapporter une caisse de matériel au département technologique sous la pluie, et en pleine nuit de surcroît.

  * Wow, elle est sacrément motivée, même à une heure pareille elle travaille du mieux qu’elle peut sur la Constanzemobile.
  * La "Constanzemobile" ?
  * Bah oui, je lui ai trouvé enfin un surnom, en attendant qu’on la termine et lui trouve un vrai nom ! Mais ça m’inquiète quand même, j’espère qu’elle prend le temps de se reposer.
  * Je l’espère mais je crois que personne n’arrive à trouver le sommeil en ce moment. Avec tout ce qui s’est passé avec l’équipe G et Lulu, ça a dû faire resurgir beaucoup d'inquiétudes, pour nous et pour certaines autres survivantes.
  * Tu crois que c’est la cause de nos cauchemars ?
  * Je n’en ai aucune idée Akko, tout ce que je sais, c’est que ça m’arrive presque toutes les nuits depuis l’incident.
  * Moi aussi. Mais c’est bizarre, c’est pas totalement le même rêve à chaque fois. (Diana se retourne pour mieux écouter Akko) En fait il se prolonge à chaque fois un peu plus, quelques secondes de plus, explique Akko. La première fois j’ai juste posé un pas dans une sorte de couloir que je me faisais étouffer par un nuage de spores asphyxiants. Ensuite, la seconde fois j’ai pu avancer en évitant ce nuage, et après des bras sont sortis du sol et m’ont traînée sous terre, dans une chute infinie. Et la fois d’après, j’ai encore pu progresser dans ce rêve. Maintenant, j’arrive à voir la silhouette d’un objet, devant une grande porte lumineuse avant de me faire attaquer par... par...



Voyant que Akko pâlissait à vue d’oeil, Diana lui donne une chaise et l’y installe en posant sa main sur son épaule en lui chuchotant :

  * Tu n’es pas obligée de me raconter la fin si elle te fait cet effet Akko.
  * Mer-merci Diana, balbutie-t elle, la main sur la bouche, comme si la pensée de continuer ce rêve lui donne la nausée.



Un court silence se fait avant qu’un autre coup de tonnerre ne manque de faire tomber Akko de sa chaise. Elle interroge alors Diana :

  * Et toi ? C’est toujours le même rêve ?
  * Toujours, soupire-t elle, encore et toujours le même rêve. Je rentre du cours de philosophie de la magie, quand j’entends une énorme détonation à l’extérieur. Je regarde par la fenêtre et découvre que l’aile ouest de l’école est percée par des champignons géants, tandis que le sol se fissure et se brise, qui détruit en un rien de temps l’extérieur de l’école et l’aile gauche. Ensuite, je me met à courir à travers la fumée, le feu, et les spores, pour atteindre le dortoir, je pousse à travers toutes les élèves qui fuient dans la direction inverse, une fois dans celui-ci, l’air devient irrespirable et le feu bloque mon chemin, alors je sors ma baguette et lance un sort pour écarter les flammes, sors un mouchoir et me le met sur le nez et enfin je pousse la porte de mon ancienne chambre, continue-t elle alors que des larmes se mettent à couler de ses yeux, où je trouve Hannah et Barbara, au milieu des flammes; Hannah a la jambe cassée et essaie de sortir Barbara, bloquée sous les décombres. Je crie leurs noms, mais avec toute l’agitation, le feu qui crépite, et les hurlements de douleur de Barbara, elles ne m’entendent pas. Alors je me met à avancer dans les flammes, en me brûlant les jambes, mais je ne sens pas la douleur, j’avance en criant jusqu’à avoir la voix cassée, toussant par manque d’oxygène au milieu de la fumée, toujours en couvrant mon nez derrière mon mouchoir. J’arrive proche d’elles et tend mon bras quand… quand soudain... Un bout du plafond se décroche au dessus de mon bras et. Et plus rien. Je me réveille toujours à ce moment-là, finit elle en pleurant.



Akko se relève alors et la câline pour la réconforter. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire alors elle reste silencieuse. Diana accroche son bras à celui d’Akko, et pleure contre elle.

  * Je sais que ce n’est qu’un cauchemar, mais, même si je sais que ce n’est que ça, quand je suis à l’intérieur de ce rêve, à chaque fois, je me dis que je peux les sauver, que je peux faire dévier l’issue des choses, qu’en me concentrant assez fort, je peux passer en rêve lucide et entièrement balayer ces évènements. Et qu’en me réveillant, je verrai alors Hannah, et Barbara, et que j’aurai à nouveau mon bras droit.
  * Je comprends tellement cette envie de retourner en arrière. Si je pouvais, j’empêcherais Sucy de faire cette foutue expérience, ou alors je réussirais à la sauver, ainsi, toute cette horrible catastrophe ne se serait jamais produite.. Mais nous ne pouvons pas passer notre vie à ressasser nos erreurs. Il faut qu’on continue d’avancer, ensemble, pour les autres, pour nous, pour ne pas les répéter.



Diana rit amèrement :

  * On dirait que tu n’y crois même pas toi-même.
  * Je dois avouer que j’ai beau faire des jolies phrases, il reste encore à les mettre en exécution.
  * On avancera ensemble. Ne t’en fais pas, je vais essayer de suivre ton précepte.



Diana embrasse sur la joue Akko, et retourne s’allonger dans le lit. Akko la suit et après s’être toutes les deux installées sous la couette, elles se regardent longuement dans les yeux.

  * Akko ?
  * Diana ?
  * Tu sais, s’il y a une chose que je voudrai garder de cette apocalypse, ce serait notre relation.
  * Tu vois ! Tout n’est pas à jeter alors !
  * Peut-être.



Elles rient doucement à l’unisson.

  * Je t’aime Akko, susurre-t elle.
  * Je t’aime Diana, répond Akko en baillant fort.



Elle s’endort alors, pendant que Diana l’observe, caressant ses cheveux de temps à autres, Elle se relève alors après quelques minutes, fixe sa prothèse, enfile son uniforme, attrape un parapluie. Elle ouvre l’entrée de la tente, se retourne vers Akko, endormie, lui fait un sourire, et sort sous la pluie tombante.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Expédition

  * Eh, la belle aux bois dormants !, crie Amanda à l’oreille d’Akko.
  * QU-Quoi ?! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?!, se réveille l’endormie.
  * Il est 7h et tu n’es toujours pas levée !, reproche Amanda, penchée au-dessus du lit.
  * Euh, ok, donne-moi 5 minutes et on peut y aller !, marchande-t elle en se levant en vitesse, avant de faire signe à Amanda de s’en aller pour se changer.
  * T’as intérêt à être prête dans 5 minutes sinon, on annule tout pour se reposer.



Après s’être changée en 30 secondes montre en main, Akko sort de la tente, fonce à la cantine, attrape un croissant au vol, et rejoint en sprintant ses coéquipières à l’entrée du dôme. 

  * 3 minutes et 45 secondes, pas mal, on est dans les temps., ironise Amanda en jetant un coup d’oeil au chronomètre de Constanze.
  * On-on-on peut- y aller ?, demande Akko, totalement essoufflée par cette course.
  * Lançons l’Opération Tour de Babel !, annonce Amanda en traversant le dôme avec un doigt tendu vers le ciel, et une pose victorieuse.
  * Opération Tour de Babel ?, questionne Akko, à la traîne.
  * Il fallait un nom cool pour une mission tout aussi cool, c’est Constanze qui l’a trouvé !



Elle se retourne avec le pouce levé et un regard fier de sa trouvaille.

  * Vous m’étonnerez toujours...



Le groupe A se lance donc en direction du Nord-Est, et rattrape vite le groupe F, qui s’était arrêté pour récupérer quelques éléments sur une carcasse de voiture :

  * Salut chef Amanda !, lance l’une des trois éclaireuses.
  * Hey Elfriede, Rajani, et Sòla ! Comment ça se passe votre récolte ?
  * On a trouvé une courroie, des plaquettes de freins, et un sachet senteur sapin vieux d’au moins deux ans., rapporte Rajani.
  * Ca avance bien à ce que je vois !, se réjouit Amanda.



Constanze jette un coup d’oeil au matériel rapporté pour l’instant, le valide et leur signe de continuer comme ça. Elles se remettent alors en route, chaque groupe partant dans un sens, en souhaitant bonne chance à l’autre. Au bout d’une demie-heure de marche l’équipe se retrouve en bordure du “Fongis”, endroit où la forêt d’arbres entourant les plaines du camp laisse sa place à une forêt mélangeant arbres et champignons géants, qui s’étend de plus en plus avec le temps, les champignons remplaçant petit à petit toute la végétation. Bien plus humide qu’une forêt, et ne laissant que très peu passer la lumière du soleil, le Fongis a un sol boueux, voire marécageux à certains endroits, et très peu de plantes en dehors des champignons.

  * Merde y a un nuage de spores. 
  * On pourrait faire un détour ?, propose Akko.
  * Nan, ça serait un gâchis de temps énorme, il faut qu’on passe au travers.



Chacune sort alors de son sac un masque à gaz et s’enfoncent dans le Fongis, marchant difficilement dans la boue profonde de cette forêt, enfonçant leurs bottes de moitié dans le sol, en suivant la ligne indiquée par la boussole que tient Akko, en direction du Nord-Est. Elles ne communiquent plus entre elles que par signes, pour éviter le maximum de gaspiller de l’air, au cas où un défaut dans le masque laisserait pénétrer une quantité infime de spores, suffisante pour rendre malade n’importe quel être humain. Peu de temps après, Amanda lève le poing en signe d’arrêt. Elles retiennent leur respiration, prêtes à dégainer au moindre bruit suspect. Une minute passe, sans que la pression ne retombe, quand soudain, Constanze dégaine et tire dans le chapeau d’un fonginoïde trois fois, avant que celui-ci ne s’écroule. Elles attendent encore, mais aucune autre horreur ne se manifeste. Les éclaireuses reprennent donc leur chemin, inlassablement vers le Nord-Est, et marchent encore deux bonnes heures avant qu’un cri ne se fasse entendre. Prises par surprise, elles se réfugient derrière un champignon, et tentent de se calmer et se faire oublier par la dizaine de fonginoïdes qui approchent d’elles. Elles se tiennent dos au champignon. Plusieurs cris des fonginoïdes révèlent qu’ils sont proches d’eux. Leurs mâchoires claquent, ils mordent l’air, griffent la boue, crient. Ils se mettent alors à griffer le pied du champignon derrière lequel sont cachées les éclaireuses. Un fonginoïde passe de l’autre côté, puis un second, puis un troisième, un quatrième, et encerclent Amanda, Constanze et Akko. Ils griffent alors à nouveau le pied, forcent Amanda à se faire plus petite pour ne pas se faire griffer le visage. Ils ne les ont pas encore repérées, tant qu’elles demeurent silencieuses ; si elles ne bougent pas brusquement, ils n’attaqueront pas. Elles parviennent à garder leur calme, alors que certains des fonginoïdes se trouvent à quelques centimètres de leur visage. Constanze est au bord des larmes quand l’un d’entre eux pose ses griffes contre son bras. Tandis que les autres monstres, lassés, s’en vont, celui qui est contre Constanze ne semble pas décider à lâcher prise, alors que celle-ci commence à pleurer en sentant les griffes du fonginoïdes se planter dans la chair de son bras. Enervée par la détresse de Constanze, Amanda sort un fusil silencieux et tire une dizaine de fois dans le fonginoïde, qui s’écroule en arrachant un lambeau de chair du bras de Constanze, qui mord sa main pour ne pas crier de douleur, tandis qu’Akko applique immédiatement les premiers soins et un bandage à son amie. Les tirs d’Amanda ont néanmoins déplacés trop d’air, et le sifflement des tirs a réattiré l’attention des créatures, qui hurlent en choeur avant qu’on entende les bruits de leur course effréné dans la boue du Fongis, camouflés dans le brouillard de spore. Elles foncent de toute vitesse pour échapper à leur poursuivants, Amanda tirant à l’aveugle derrière elle pour les retarder, Constanze se tenant le bras en confrontant la douleur, et Akko lançant des grenades étourdissantes et lumineuses pour leurrer et déstabiliser les fonginoïdes. Après plusieurs minutes de fuite, elles sortent enfin du Fongis, et se jettent derrière une colline, encore poursuivies par deux de leurs agresseurs. Constanze réunit toute sa concentration restante, et jette une bouteille de toutes ses forces dans la forêt, que les Fonginoïdes perçoivent et poursuivent alors.

Après quelques secondes le coeur battant la chamade, le groupe se laisse alors tomber sur le sol.

  * Fiou, c’est vraiment pas passé loin cette fois., commente soulagée Amanda
  * Oui, c’est clair. J’espère qu’on en recroisera pas de si tôt.



Constanze arrache son masque et lâche alors un cri de douleur, libérateur, et serre les dents en tenant son bras. Son front est perlé de sueur, et ses yeux rouges après avoir pleuré. Se sentant mieux après avoir extériorisé, Constanze se relève, prend un couteau et signe aux autres de ne pas bouger et pointe le sol du doigt où des petites griffes commençaient à sortir. Elle se jette alors au sol et plante le couteau dans le sol jusqu’à ce que les petites griffes n’arrêtent de remuer vainement, prenant sa revanche sur le fonginoïde qui l’a attaqué sauvagement tout à l’heure.

  * Il faut qu’on continue, c’est pas le moment de s’arrêter. On est encore loin des lignes, constate Akko en vérifiant sa boussole.
  * Tu as raison ! On va pas rentrer bredouille après tout ça !



Elles se relèvent alors, et continuent leur chemin, plus sereines à l’idée d’être sorties et d’être au soleil. la route continue tranquillement, sans interruption à part Akko qui demande une pause de temps à autre pour se reposer et regarder les animaux sauvages qui se baladent sur ce qui était il y a sept mois déjà une route où des voitures passaient. Pendant que Constanze récupère des pièces de quelques véhicules abandonnés trouvés sur le chemin, Amanda s’accorde une petite pause et s’allonge dans l’herbe en regardant les nuages, avec nostalgie en pensant à l’époque où elle pouvait librement voltiger sur son balais. Depuis que la magie a presque entièrement disparu d’en dehors du dôme, avoir un balais est devenu totalement inutile, sans compter qu’une très grande partie d’entre eux ont été détruits pendant le cataclysme. Après cet arrêt, les aventurières continuent leur marche, suivant toujours la boussole, vers les lignes téléphoniques. Finalement, après encore deux heures de route, elles atteignent leur but. Au sol, écrasé sous un des piliers d’émission, l’abri de maintenance les attend. Elles rentrent en rampant dans un creux d’un mur, et en passant au dessus d’étagères tombées, elles pénètrent enfin dans l’abri qui doit contenir l’objet de leur périlleuse expédition. Fouillant les étagères, Akko embarque un tome de Nightfall, tombé par terre, et les pages déchirées sur le sol, qu’elle prend soin de remettre à leur place avant de le ranger dans son sac. Amanda elle, s’est occupée de sécuriser la zone, confirmant qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre à l’intérieur, tandis que Constanze fouille de fond en comble la salle de contrôle, à la recherche d’une puce d’émission. Après une demie-heure de recherche, Amanda trouve enfin la puce, tombée sous une étagère après que les débris aient brisés le panneau de contrôle. Akko, elle, avait eu le temps de trouver quelques objets dignes d’intérêt, comme deux autres tomes de Nightfall, dans un bien meilleur état, une petite statuette en plomb, des pièces de métal quelconques, et une paire de jumelles neuves. Amanda avait quant à elle trouvé un kit de survie, dont elle utilisa du désinfectant pour la plaie dans le bras de Constanze, et un dvd sans boîte de SABLE*, un film de SF mythique, dont l’état laissait à désirer, mais qui pourrait fonctionner avec un peu de chance et de nettoyage. 

  * Bien, je crois qu’on a fait le tour ?, interroge Amanda.
  * Ca m’a l’air bon !, confirme Akko.



Constanze approuve de la tête à son tour, et le groupe ressort de l’abri.

  * En rentrant, je prend aussitôt une douche, et je change de tenue direct., prévoit-elle.
  * Oui, je suis couverte de boue moi aussi, c’est dégueu., approuve Akko.



Constanze ne semble pas gênée plus que ça par l’état de sa tenue. L’équipe fait le chemin en sens inverse, sans croiser plus d’obstacles qu’à l’aller, passant de collines à routes, et de routes à collines, avant d’atteindre à nouveau le Fongis, de remettre les masques à gaz, et de s’enfoncer à nouveau dans le brouillard de spore. Guettant en permanence à l’horizon, bien qu’il soit très proche, Amanda est déjà prête à tirer ; cette fois, on ne l’y prendrait pas. Akko continue son rôle de suivre la boussole, qui entre dans son dernier tiers de batterie, et qui ne pourra pas être rechargée dans le Fongis ; il faudra être bref, et ne perdre aucune seconde. La fatigue commence à toucher le groupe, à mesure qu’elles ne s’enfoncent dans la forêt de champignons, et qu’elles ne sentent le soleil se coucher avec les quelques rayons de soleil qui réussissent à percer, qui partent petit à petit. Les poussant au bout d’un moment les éclaireuses à allumer leurs lampes torches au risque d’attirer un fonginoïde, mais mieux vaut en attirer que de ne pas les voir arriver. Un moment passe et, venant de l’Ouest, un cri caractéristique se fait entendre. Ce cri dit qu’elles sont repérées, et qu’il n’y aura aucune cachette cette fois-ci. 

  * Akko ! Formation à gauche, couverture à ce champignon, Constanze, couvre-nous !, ordonne Amanda.



Ses alliées s’exécutent sans discuter, et attendent toutes les trois l’arrivée du premier fonginoïde, qui tombe d’un coup de fusil venant du Sud. Une fusée éclairante rouge et lancée, pour montrer que les nouvelles venues sont des éclaireuses et non pas des ennemis potentiels. L’assaut commence, les hurlements des fonginoïdes se multiplient, même s’ils sont presque couverts par le bruit qu’ils font en courant à quatre pattes dans le marais, Les échanges de tirs se multiplient, éliminant plusieurs de ces horreurs, apparaissant encore et encore. Constanze remarque que certains fonginoïdes tentent un détour pour prendre le groupe à revers, et les élimine non sans difficulté, passant à la baïonnette une paire de fois pour les empêcher d’approcher plus d’Akko et Amanda. Celles-ci se font lentement submerger par la masse de fonginoïdes qui viennent encore réclamer leur viande, bien qu’aidées par le groupe encore non identifié d’éclaireuses, dont la position est seulement trahie par les lumières des tirs, qui permettent à Akko et Amanda de ne pas les toucher par erreur. La fatigue du combat s’immisce dans l’esprit d’Amanda, qui commence à s'essouffler, et dont la vision est troublée par le manque d’oxygène. Un fonginoïde l’attrape alors par le côté, lui plantant ses griffes dans l’épaule, et machouillant son masque. Elle le repousse à coups de couteau avant de lui tirer une salve et de reprendre le combat, pendant qu’Akko, aux prises avec deux fonginoïdes, s’est fait lacérer la jambe, mais qui continue à se battre. Amanda élimine les deux monstres et relève son amie, tandis que le nombre de ces créatures se met lentement à diminuer, la vision de la capitaine du groupe se trouble de plus en plus, et celle-ci commence à avoir le mal de mer. De longues minutes acharnées de combat passent, et finalement, le dernier fonginoïde s’effondre. Amanda se pose sur l’épaule d’Akko pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que sortent de l’ombre deux silhouettes, qui aussitôt donnent leur épaule en soutien à Amanda, et aident Akko et Constanze à reprendre la route. Amanda réunit ses forces et souffle à travers son masque :

  * Au rapport, groupe E, quelle est … la situation ?, demande Amanda difficilement.
  * Chef, tu devrais garder tes forces pour le moment, nous en parlerons plus tard !
  * Fais ce qu’elle te demande s’il te plaît Amanda !, supplie Akko, en adéquation avec les efforts fournis par le groupe E pour soutenir Amanda.



Après dix minutes de long sauvetage, les groupes sortent enfin du Fongis, et les sens d’Amanda reviennent en peu de temps. Une fois sur pieds, elle redemande :

  * Groupe E, où est Amelia ?
  * ...Elle n’a pas survécu, chef. Un groupe de fonginoïdes nous a surprises, nous étions bloquées, alors Amelia a jeté un leurre…
  * Mais celui-ci n’a pas marché, et les horreurs ont jetées leur dévolu sur elle, et nous nous sommes enfuies sans nous retourner, pleure la deuxième.
  * Je vois, je sais que c’est douloureux Heather, mais il va falloir écrire un rapport une fois rentrées, d’accord ? Ce sera difficile, mais c’est pour le bien de toutes, ok ?



Heather approuve silencieusement tandis que son amie la prend dans ses bras pour la soutenir, avant que les deux groupes ne rentrent en pleine nuit dans le camp, victorieuses, mais pas pour autant triomphantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inspiré de "DUNE", film de 1984 de David Lynch


	6. Chapitre 5 : ON AIR

Enfin rentrée, la douce lueur verte de la pierre semble apaiser les coeurs des éclaireuses en un rien de temps. Constanze récupère les pièces importantes pour le département technologique, et retourne directement travailler dans la tente, malgré l’heure avancée. Amanda et Akko accompagnent Heather et sa compagnonne vers la tente principale. En entrant dans celle-ci, Akko voit Diana faire les cent pas pour évacuer le stress, puis remarque que sa femme est rentrée, et aussitôt, elle se jette dans ses bras en souriant, soulagée de la revoir saine et sauve. 

  * Je t’ai attendue toute la journée., susurre-t elle à l’oreille d’Akko, Tu n’as rien de grave j’espère ?
  * Hum, et bien, évite de t’appuyer contre ma jambe ahah…



Diana regarde alors celle-ci et aperçoit alors les larges déchirures dans la peau de la jambe d’Akko, elle s’éloigne un peu, en pâlissant, et se penche en avant pour observer de plus près les plaies, qui ont séchées avec le temps, mais restent bien visibles. Diana prend une bouteille de désinfectant, des bandages, nettoie la plaie d’Akko, et la bande, entrecoupée des gémissements d’Akko parce que le désinfectant pique.

  * C’est bon, j’ai fini tu peux arrêter de gémir.
  * Je sais mais ça pique encore, gémit Akko.
  * Maintenant que vous avez terminé de nettoyer la plaie, on peut y aller ?, demande Amanda, toujours présente, sans que Diana ne l’ait même remarquée, Parce que Wangari va encore se plaindre si on attend pour lui donner l’émetteur. De plus, Heather et Rita ont quelque chose d’important à faire avec toi, madame l’administratrice.
  * Tu as raison, désolée Diana, on se revoit tout à l’heure, ça prendra pas beaucoup de temps, s’excuse Akko.
  * Fais vite alors !
  * Je vais faire le plus vite possible, tu me manques déjà trop !
  * Oh, Akko !, rougit Diana.
  * Dites, quand je disais “on peut y aller ?” je pensais “maintenant” hein, pas dans un quart d’heure, chronomètre Amanda.
  * Oui, on y va !, termine Akko.



Amanda et Akko partent donc, avant qu’Akko ne repasse sa tête vite fait par l’entrée de la tente pour envoyer un baiser à Diana, qui fait signe de l’attraper au vol en souriant tendrement. Elles partent donc à la tour du département d’information de Wangari qui,de la susdite tour, fait de grands gestes des bras pour saluer Akko et Amanda avec un grand sourire, sachant pertinemment qu’elles apportent la puce qui permettra à sa tour radio de refonctionner. Akko salue à son tour, tandis qu’Amanda sort un doigt d’honneur en sa direction, ce qui n'entache pas le moins du monde la joie de la présidente du club de journalisme. Une fois en haut, Amanda lâche la puce dans la main de Wangari, et tousse :

  * Kof, j’espère que ça valait la peine de ne pas prendre de repos pour ce truc, kof.
  * T’en fais pas ! C’était un sacrifice nécessaire, tu vas voir !



Wangari dégage de la table toutes les boîtes qui s’y trouvaient, les faisant tomber par terre avec fracas, et sort une loupe et avec une pince à épiler, étudie attentivement la puce, son sourire enthousiaste s’estompe alors.

  * Merde, elle est endommagée.
  * QUOI ?! Après tout ce qu’on a fait ce truc est pété ?!, s’indignent Amanda et Akko d’une seule voix.
  * Attendez, déjà ça semble être vieux, donc de un, c’est pas votre faute sur ce coup-là, et y a peut-être une chance qu’elle fonctionnait encore avec ces dégâts, ils sont assez légers. De toute façon, y a qu’une seule manière de voir si ça marche, c’est de l’installer !



Wangari prend son fauteuil et le passe en horizontal et une fois allongée, elle passe sous la table, puis entre ses deux assistantes, et enfin sous le panneau de contrôle, où elle passe cinq minutes avant de s’écrier :

  * VOILA ! C’est bon ! Gaëlle ! Mets en marche le poste de radio !
  * A vos ordres, Présidente Wangari.



Gaëlle appuie sur plusieurs boutons, change des fréquences, augmente ou baisse l’intensité, la saturation, et le son, et allume le micro :

  * Un, deux, un, deux ? Est-ce que vous me recevez ?, dit-elle au travers, tandis qu’au dehors, des applaudissements et des hurlements d’exclamations indiquent que oui, on entend l’assistante de Luna Nova News-Network 2.0.



Wangari, totalement surexcitée par la remise au programme de leur station radio, branche aussitôt le panneau ON AIR, et se met à parler au micro, racontant tout et n’importe quoi, et à quel point elle est contente de pouvoir à nouveau partager de la bonne musique, des news, du bonheur, etc. Amanda et Akko, se sentant un peu à l’étroit dans le local du département d’information et voyant leur mission accomplie, décident de s’éclipser. Au moment d’ouvrir la porte, Akko et Amanda sont interpellées par Wangari qui, sortant un autre fauteuil de dessous le poste de contrôle, et tapotant celui-ci en invitation à venir, dit :

  * Et voici Amanda, la chef du département des éclaireuses, et notre humble servante qui a bravé le Fongis avec son équipe pour rétablir notre tour de diffusion, venue nous raconter l’expédition d’aujourd’hui, un tonnerre d’applaudissements pour elle !, présente impatiemment Wangari, pendant que Gaëlle, au montage, ajoute à la piste son de diffusion un son d’applaudissements, diffusé dans tout le camp.



Amanda sait pertinemment que ça sert à rien de se débattre pendant des heures pour éviter cette interview, car une fois que Wangari a une idée en tête, il est impossible de la lui enlever. Amanda se met alors au garde à vous devant Akko, qui l’imite, en signe de sacrifice héroïque pour l’honneur des éclaireuses, et qui part, pendant qu’Akko fuit le terrible affrontement, rigolant allègrement en entendant Amanda donner ses premières impressions à LN3 2.0. La déserteuse s’installe en bas de la tour de diffusion.

  * Alors Miss Amanda O’Neill, comment s’est passée cette expédition ?, questionne Wangari, en bonne journaliste.
  * Euh, elle était, euh, longue, très longue. Ca a été particulièrement épuisant pour moi et mes coéquipières, et je pense que nous ne sommes pas le seul groupe à nous être donné à fond.
  * La mission était-elle dangereuse ?
  * En théorie non, narre Amanda, mais en pratique nous avons été obligé de passer à travers le Fongis (Gaëlle a ajouté un bruit dramatique à cet instant). Et nous avons dû éviter une horde de fonginoïdes à l’aller, kof kof, qui ont blessé mon amie Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger, chef de notre département technologique et également membre assidue des éclaireuses.
  * Wow, j’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu connais son nom par coeur., interrompt Wangari
  * Et au retour, continue Amanda sans se soucier du commentaire de la journaliste, nous avons à nouveau été confrontées à une horde, mais nous avons été obligées de faire face cette fois, dans un combat qui dura bien plus longtemps, et, rejointes par le groupe E, nous nous en sommes sorties sans blessures graves.
  * Un récit passionnant, merci Miss O’Neill pour votre généreux don de votre temps pour partager avec nous les détails de l’expédition !, termine Wangari.
  * Et bien, de rien, c’était pas grand-chose j’espère ne pas avoir été trop ennuyeuse.
  * Tout de suite, une petite heure de musique pour vos oreilles, sélectionnée sur nos meilleurs vinyles !



Le micro se coupe et laisse place à de la musique pop, et le panneau s’éteint, alors qu’Amanda descend de l’échelle, et en apercevant Akko, elle lâche un petit rire gêné :

  * Alors, j’étais comment ?
  * Honnêtement ? Tu devrais faire carrière, encourage Akko.
  * Ahah c’est ça, ça arrivera jamais.
  * En tout cas, c’est sûr que tu en as mis plein les yeux à tout le camp.
  * Plutôt plein les oreilles mais bon, merci Akko.
  * Elle va t’accueillir comme une star, Mary, en rentrant à la tente hihi.
  * Ahah, c’est possible, kof KOF, tousse-t elle.
  * Tu as attrapé un rhume ?, s’inquiète Akko, tu tousses beaucoup depuis qu’on est rentrées.
  * T’en fais pas, c’est juste le manque d’oxygène dans le Fongis, demain j’aurai plus rien, ma gorge est juste irritée.
  * Je vois. Tu iras mieux demain, alors, répète Akko, rassurée.



Elles font alors un petit bout de chemin ensemble, avant d’être rejointes à mi-chemin de la tente par Mary, qui accueille sa tendre en l’embrassant

  * Tu as été super ma superstar !
  * Roh, arrête c’est embarrassant là, tu sais !, rougit Amanda
  * Alors tu peux m’embrasser dans le cou pendant les réunions mais j’ai pas le droit de te donner des noms mignons et gênants devant tes amies ?, se révolte Mary
  * Non, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire-
  * Tant mieux mon petit poussin en chocolat à l’orange.



Amanda vire au rouge fluo pendant qu’Akko se retient de toutes ses forces de ne pas éclater de rire. Mary quant à elle, est très fière d’avoir mis mal à l’aise sa copine.

  * Allez, mon adorable canard en sucre roux, on va regarder un film ensemble ? se fait pardonner Mary, en glissant une autre pique et en s’accrochant à son bras.
  * D’a-d’accord, j’ai d’ailleurs trouvé un dvd de SABLE aujourd’hui, se rattrape-t elle en essayant d’ignorer au mieux Akko qui est pliée en deux derrière.



Amanda et Mary partent donc et Akko reste un moment à rire des surnoms d’Amanda, quand elle sent quelqu’un lui tapoter du doigt l’épaule pour amener son attention.

  * Oh, Constanze ? Tu as fini de travailler pour ce soir ?, demande Akko en essuyant ses yeux, humidifiés par son fou rire.



Constanze lui signe que non.

  * Ah ? Tu as besoin de mon aide alors ? 



Constanze recommence.

  * Euh, ok ? Tu prends une pause, je vois. Ca avance avec la Constanzemobile ?



Constanze lui signe que ça avance un peu, mais pas beaucoup.

  * Tu es venue me voir pourquoi du coup ? Y a un problème ?



Constanze signe alors que Katharina vient de vérifier l’équipement d’aujourd’hui, et qu’elle a remarqué quelque chose avec son sac.

  * Hein ? Mon sac ?



Elle lui signe que celui-ci est déchiré à un endroit, et qu’en plus le fusil d’Akko est encore décalibré. 

  * Aaaah tu es venue me faire la morale alors...



Constanze lui donne alors les livres de Nightfall, et lui signe que Lotte attend sans doute de ses nouvelles.

  * Oui, je lui rendrai visite demain, à la première heure, je suis rentrée trop tard, les heures de visites sont terminées depuis longtemps.



L’estomac d’Akko se met à grogner, tandis que Constanze se facepalm avant de repartir au département technologique. Elle se rend donc à la cantine, engloutit en vitesse les restes froids du soir, et retourne à la tente principale, où Diana discute toujours avec les deux éclaireuses du groupe E. En voyant Akko entrer, Diana se lève, et raccompagne à la sortie ces éclaireuses :

  * Il est tard à présent, vous devriez vous reposer, et nous continuerons demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, d’accord ?
  * Compris, Diana, bonne nuit à vous deux.
  * Bonne nuit à vous aussi, je vous donne tout mon soutien dans cette terrible épreuve, j’espère que ça ne se reproduira jamais.



Heather et Rita sortent alors, et Diana se pose sur le lit.

  * Alors, la tour de communication refonctionne alors ? 
  * Oui, Amanda a donné une interview d’ailleurs.
  * Mmh, j’ai raté un grand moment dans ce cas ahah.



Akko s’installe à côté de Diana, qui commence à se déshabiller, et après s’être mise en sous-vêtements, elle retire son bras droit, et s’allonge à moitié au dessus de la couette, et fait silencieusement des appels du pied à Akko, qui se met à son tour à se déshabiller avant de venir rejoindre son amante au lit.

  
  



	7. Chapitre 6 : Sinistres Présages

Akko dort. Ca, elle en est sûre. Pourtant elle est parfaitement consciente.Ce qui est étrange pour un rêve, mais plus inhabituel. Le décor autour d’elle se fixe au fur et à mesure qu’elle avance, passant de simple fond noir, à des traits plus complexes, avant de faire apparaître un long couloir en pierre noir. Elle avance pas à pas, doucement en scrutant chaque coin de chaque brique qui composent les murs, et s’arrête soudainement, met sa manche devant son nez, prend une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux, et fonce à toute vitesse alors que les murs sur les côtés explosent, laissant entrer une quantité phénoménale de spores. Beaucoup de débris tombent, barrant la route d’Akko, obligée de grimper, ou de se glisser sous ceux-ci, en retenant sa respiration. Un énorme pan du plafond s’écroule alors et Akko glisse dessous pour l’éviter de justesse. En s’écroulant, le toit bloque la route vers un potentiel retour et semble, comme par magie, empêcher les spores de sortir. Akko n’en est pas surprise ; elle a déjà affronté cet obstacle plusieurs fois auparavant. Elle continue donc sans se retourner, avance sur quelques minutes, et s’arrête en tapant du pied. Des mains jaillissent alors du sol, et cherchent à attraper la source du bruit. Akko saute alors, et d’une souplesse inattendue, arrive à traverser en trois bonds la zone que couvrent ces mains. Elle souffle alors de soulagement, et, après avoir fait craquer ses doigts, elle s’élance vers l’avant, déterminée à atteindre la fin de ce maudit couloir qu’elle arpente chaque nuit depuis des semaines maintenant. Après une longue marche, ponctuée par les cassages de figures plus ou moins acrobatiques d’Akko, trop absorbée par son trajet pour faire attention à la où elle met les pieds, une lueur pâle et froide se fait sentir. Akko tremble dans la fraîcheur de cette lumière, effrayée par ce qui va suivre, et gelée par l’inhospitalité de cette lumière, dont la morsure froide est tout sauf apaisante et calme. Akko sort alors sa baguette, bien que celle-ci soit inutile; même en rêve, impossible de faire de la magie hors du camp, et dans ce rêve, elle n’a pas son fusil magique sur elle. La lumière se fait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu’elle avance, lentement et en mettant sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée par la lumière, qui se fait insupportable à présent. Une ombre apparaît alors dans la lumière, au loin. Cette silhouette a une forme qui est familière pour Akko, mais celle-ci se ressaisit, ne se laisse pas distraire par l’objet dans la lumière, elle se retourne et dégaine sa baguette, et en plante le bout dans le cou de quelqu’un, pour menacer celle-ci. Un rire qu’Akko ne connaît que trop bien se fait retentir, lui arrachant des larmes, mêlant la tristesse, l’incompréhension, et la douleur que lui inspirent cette apparition. Dans la lumière venait d’apparaître une sorcière à la peau pâle, les cheveux d’un violet presque rose ou blanc, et dont seuls les yeux blancs et dépourvus de pupilles témoignent de son inhumanité. Akko se retient de toute ses forces pour ne pas juste éclater en sanglots devant ce spectre :

  * Ca faisait un bail que je ne t’avais pas vue aussi bête, dit-elle.
  * Tu n’es PAS RÉELLE !, hurle douloureusement Akko, ce qui laisse sans voix l’esprit, elle donne un grand coup, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se dissiper la sorcière, devenant brouillard.



Akko tombe au sol, déchirée par cette rencontre, elle se met à sangloter. Après un instant, elle sèche ses larmes sur sa manche et se relève. Elle fait quelques pas, et à nouveau, la sorcière apparaît devant elle.

  * Je savais que tu étais stupide, mais pas au point d’essayer de tuer une amie.
  * VA-T’EN !, crie-t elle en frappant à nouveau le fantôme, qui disparaît encore.



A nouveau, Akko est sous le choc. Elle se relève encore, et poursuit son chemin. Le spectre revient à nouveau la tourmenter :

  * Humpf, on n’en serait pas là si tu m’avais sauvée.
  * TAIS-TOI !



Akko agite sa baguette en un grand arc de cercle, mais cette fois, l’apparition reste.

  * Tout ça c’est de ta faute !
  * NON ! C’EST FAUX !
  * Si, c’est entièrement dû à ton incompétence si je suis morte.
  * ARRÊTE !
  * Si tu avais été une sorcière plus talentueuse, comme Diana, tu m’aurais sauvée, et par extension, personne ne serait mort !
  * Ferme-la !
  * TU ES UNE RATÉE AKKO ! SANS TOI, PERSONNE N’AURAIT SOUFFERT !
  * Arrête..,. Elle fond en larme
  * Hinhinhin, tu le dis déjà moins haut, c’est parce que tu sais très bien que tout ça c’est à cause de ta stupidité.
  * Non..
  * Si, totalement à cause de ça, c’est pour ça que tu mourras, et que tu mettras les autres en danger encore, enfin, de celles qui ont survécu à TON échec !
  * Tais-toi je t’en prie..
  * C’est ça, pleure. Diana, elle, elle reste forte, elle mérite beaucoup mieux qu’une sorcière bête et incompétente.
  * FERME-LA !
  * Oh, j’ai touché une corde sensible ? hinhinhin.
  * Tu n’es pas Sucy ! Sucy, elle, n’aurait jamais dit des choses comme ça, elle, elle était gentille, même si elle était excentrique, je sais qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé la moindre des choses que tu viens de dire à voix haute comme si c’était la seule et unique vérité ! Je devrais te remercier, en parlant de Diana tu m’as rappelée que je me dois d’être digne de sa compagnie, et que ce n’est pas une illusion perfide comme toi qui m’empêchera d’avancer !
  * …
  * Tu en perds ta langue, hein !, triomphe Akko.
  * Qu’est-ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t’y mets, soupire le fantôme, dépitée, en se retournant. Si tu veux continuer, je ne t’en empêcherai pas, mais tu te mettras gravement en danger.
  * Quoi ? Tu te mets à me donner des conseils maintenant, tu te moques de moi ?!
  * Non. Avance jusqu’à ce que tu l’atteignes. Ensuite nous reparlerons.
  * Du moment que tu disparais pour toujours après ça, ça me va.



Akko avance donc, en gardant un oeil sur la Sucy fantomatique, qui l’observe sans bouger, un air contrarié s’affiche clairement sur son visage. Elle continue de marcher, pendant plusieurs heures, sans s’arrêter, alors que la lumière s’intensifie encore et toujours, et enfin la silhouette semble se rapprocher, et se clarifie. Au milieu de la lumière, trône la baguette étincelante, qui conduisit Akko autrefois. Elle l’avait perdu pendant le cataclysme, et c’est la première fois qu’elle la revoyait. Akko la prend alors dans ses mains, et aussitôt, la lumière disparaît, laissant apparaître une immense salle, recouverte de végétation, de spores, de champignons, et au fond de celle-ci, une immense composition de champignons, rappelant le Fongis, semble faire tenir en place le plafond craquelé. Akko flotte en lévitation au centre de la salle. 

  * Bien, tu as retrouvé la baguette, alors maintenant tu devrais comprendre., observe Sucy en approchant d’Akko.
  * C’est, c’est Luna Nova ?
  * En effet. Mais plus pour longtemps.
  * Comment ça ?
  * Ce que tu vois ici, c’est le coeur du Fongis, c’est ce qui propage tous les champignons qui ont envahi le monde. Comme tu le sais déjà, il y a eu il y a 7 mois ce que vous nommez le cataclysme. Il y a deux semaines, quelque chose s’est produit, et ce quelque chose a fait une terrible erreur. En vérité …(Sucy s’arrête et grince des dents un instant avant de reprendre) En vérité il va se produire un autre cataclysme. D’une ampleur encore plus grande. Et la seule façon de l’en empêcher, c’est grâce à la baguette étincelante. Trouve-la, et tu pourras sauver ce qu’il reste du monde. 



Le monde autour d’elles commencent à disparaître, et Sucy, avant de disparaître à son tour, sourit à Akko :

  * Arrive à l’heure cette fois-ci idiote.




	8. Chapitre 7 : Réunion au sommet

Akko se réveille doucement, cela faisait désormais plus de deux semaines que ça n’était pas arrivé. Elle tourne la tête, et voit Diana penchée au dessus d’elle, qui lui caresse les cheveux, avec un sourire tendre dont elle seule a le secret. Akko lui rend son sourire avec plaisir. Elles se regardent sagement l’une l’autre sans bouger pendant une petite minute avant que Diana ne murmure doucement à sa bien-aimée :

  * Tu as bien dormi ?
  * Pas tant que ça, mais maintenant je sais ce qui nous attends., réponds-t elle. 
  * Hein ?, s’exclame Diana, surprise
  * Je t’expliquerai plus tard, il faut qu’on rassemble le conseil.



Akko sort aussitôt du lit après avoir embrassé sa femme et, sans prendre le temps de se coiffer (bien que Diana ait caressé ses cheveux, ça ressemblait plus à une crinière qu’à des cheveux), elle s’habille en vitesse et sort en courant, laissant Diana perplexe sur le lit. Elle fonce alors convier à cette réunion impromptue le professeur Ursula à l’infirmerie, Constanze et Bianca au garage, où elles travaillaient durement sur la Constanzemobile, quasie achevée, ainsi que Wangari à sa tour radio, et Mary à la serre N°4 (elle a dû faire l’ensemble des serres pour la trouver), enfin elle entra dans la tente d’Amanda :

  * Amanda !
  * Kof, kof, quoi Akko ?, répond en grognant Amanda, qui a été réveillée brusquement
  * Je suis venue te demander de venir à notre réunion !
  * Notre réunion ? Mais il est 9 heures du mat’ Akko ! kof, tousse-t elle
  * Elle est avancée, il faut qu’on parle d’un truc super important qui risque de tout changer !
  * Ok ok, kof, laisse-moi 5 minutes, il faut que je, keurf, m’habille.
  * Ca va aller ? Ta gorge a l’air d’aller moins bien qu’hier.., demande Akko, inquiète
  * Ca va, ça va, j’ai dû choper froid dans la tour de Wangari, elle avait foutu la clime cette andouille.
  * D’accord, à tout à l’heure alors !



Akko part donc rassurée, et fait un petit tour du camp avant de tomber sur Bianca et Constanze :

  * Ah vous voilà !
  * Oui, nous étions en route pour ta fameuse réunion, j’espère que c’est important car tu nous prends de notre temps. 
  * Ne t’en fais pas, ce ne sera pas inutile, c’est même vraiment très important, et il faut absolument que tout le monde soit présent !



Constanze signe à Bianca de partir en avance, et qu’elles la rejoindront là-bas.

  * Comme vous voudrez chef, j’y vais tout de suite.



Bianca salue sa supérieure et Akko avant de partir en direction de la tente principale. Akko la regarde s’éloigner avant de se tourner vers son amie 

  * Alors ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire de privé ? Si tu as fait partir Bianca, c’est bien pour une raison pas vrai ?



Constanze acquiesce de la tête, et fouille dans sa poche. Elle tend ensuite sa main à Akko, et lui donne l’objet.

  * Mais c’est … c’est le masque à gaz d’Amanda ?



Constanze lui signe de regarder le filtre droit.

  * Il … il est percé ?! Mais c’est arrivé quand ?!



Constanze signe que ça a dû se produire pendant le siège dans le Fongis, puisque tout l’équipement d’Amanda avait été vérifié avant l’expédition.

  * Mais alors, si elle tousse, c’est pas parce qu’elle a pris froid !, dit Akko choquée, Elle a respiré des spores !



Constanze reprend le masque et lui signe qu’elles devraient y aller maintenant.

  * Oui … Tu as raison, mais pour Amanda ?



Elle signe que son état n’empirera pas si elle ne respire pas d’autres spores.

  * Très bien, je te fais confiance pour réparer ce masque au plus vite dans ce cas.



Elles reprennent alors le chemin de la tente principale, où elles entrent alors que tous les regards sont tournés vers Akko, à juste titre, puisque c’est elle qui à demandé cette réunion d’urgence, bien que les plannings soient très remplis pour chacune. 

  * Alors Akko, qu’est-ce que tu avais de si important à nous dire ?, questionne Mary, visiblement dérangée par cette réunion, qui tombe pile dans une heure très active pour le département alimentaire.
  * Hum, je vais vous demander de m’écouter attentivement. Ca va vous sembler absurde sans doute, mais j’ai fait un rêve.
  * Quoi ? Eurf, tu m’as réveillée pour un rêve à la con ?!, s’égosille Amanda
  * Du calme Amanda, écoutons ce que Akko a à dire, puisque cela semble très important, reprend Diana
  * Merci, mon coeur ! dit affectueusement Akko, ce qui ne manque pas de faire rougir d’embarras Diana, au plaisir d’Amanda, que ça amuse. Donc je disais, j’ai fait un rêve, et dans ce rêve, je suis dans un immense couloir, sombre et en pierre, ensuite, les murs se fissurent, et brisés, ils laissent pénétrer des spores, qui m’asphyxient. On pourrait penser que c’était un cauchemar banal, mais j’ai refait le même rêve la nuit suivante, et j’étais consciente de rêver cette fois. Alors j’ai continué mon chemin, et après plusieurs tentatives, j’ai traversé tout ce couloir. C’est alors que de la lumière apparaît, et dans cette lumière, Sucy est là à m’attendre.
  * Quoi ? Sucy ?!, s’exclame Amanda en manquant de tomber à la renverse depuis sa chaise.
  * Oui, Sucy. Elle a tenté de me dissuader d’avancer, mais j’ai continué malgré ce qu’elle me disait. 
  * Pourquoi essayait-elle de t’empêcher de continuer ?, demande le professeur, captivée par ce qu’Akko dit.
  * Aucune idée, le danger sans doute, mais je suis têtue alors elle abandonne, et me mène jusqu’à la baguette étincelante.
  * La baguette étincelante ?!, sursautent-elles à l’unisson
  * Oui, arrêtez de m’interrompre, s’il vous plaît, c’est pas poli !, s’agace Akko, Donc je disais, je prend dans mes bras la baguette, et la lumière disparaît, alors je vois une grande salle vide, et remplie de champignons, et surtout un énorme qui semble cracher des spores en permanence. Sucy me dit alors que le cataclysme allait se reproduire, mais que cette fois on pourrait l’arrêter, et même mettre fin au premier, si on arrive à mettre la main sur la baguette étincelante et à détruire ce champignon géant. Bref, il faut qu’on trouve un moyen d’aller trouver la baguette de Chariot !
  * Ca me paraît tout à fait improbable ce que tu racontes là, réplique Bianca, peu convaincue par cette histoire.
  * Je pense que c’est vrai, dit Ursula. En tant que professeur d’astromancie et de divination, je pense qu’Akko est entrée en contact avec l’esprit de Sucy, avec lequel elle a une grande affinité, puisqu’elle est déjà entrée dans la tête de Sucy pour arrêter le cataclysme..
  * Je suis du même avis que le professeur Ursula, à un détail près, le fait que Sucy soit entrée en contact avec Akko peut également vouloir dire autre chose, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre.
  * Dans ce cas, keurfeurof, comment, comment on trouve la baguette ? demande Amanda.
  * Et bien, le problème c’est que, en tant qu’ancienne propriétaire de la baguette, je sais qu’elle peut disparaître si elle sent qu’elle n’a plus à faire ici., expose Ursula
  * Moi je sens qu’elle se trouve toujours à Luna Nova !
  * Hum, comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Shiny Chariot elle-même vient de dire que, sans surveillance, la baguette disparaîtra., doute Bianca
  * Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit ! J’ai dit que si elle ne sent plus d’utilité à rester elle disparaîtra.
  * Dans ce cas, elle est peut-être toujours dans l’enceinte de l’académie. Malheureusement, c’est beaucoup trop loin et dangereux d’aller là-bas, nous n’avons pas le matériel nécessaire à une telle expédition. Impossible de nous enfoncer aussi loin dans le Fongis, ce serait une opération suicidaire, raisonne Diana.
  * Pas si nous terminons la Constanzemobile à temps, rétorque fièrement Bianca.



Constanze signe qu’il ne reste plus qu’à trouver un refroidisseur, pour que la Constanzemobile ne surchauffe pas.

  * Et donc, si nous terminons le véhicule, nous pourrons nous rendre à Luna Nova dans ce cas. Très bien, demain, l’équipe A sera chargée d’aller dans cette station à essence, qui est couplée à un garage, vous trouverez peut-être un refroidisseur en état de marche à l’intérieur.



Constanze indique qu’elle ne pourra pas se rendre là-bas car il faut continuer à travailler sur la voiture pour qu’elle puisse rouler à temps.

  * Dans ce cas je me porte volontaire pour aider Akko et Amanda, répond le professeur Ursula.



On entend courir dehors, et Gaëlle surgit en brandissant une feuille.

  * Wangari ! On a une transmission radio !
  * Quoi ? Maintenant, là ?! 
  * Oui ! On vient de l’intercepter, on a les coordonnées !



Elle regarde la feuille et la carte avant de pointer un petit point au Nord de la station-service.

  * C’est là-bas. Mais y a un truc bizarre avec cette transmission. Déjà c’était un signal morse, on l’a décrypté et ça dit “Solution.Besoin.Aide.Pas.SOS.” mais ce qui est le plus bizarre, c’est la puissance de l’émetteur. Regardez par vous même chef !



Wangari se penche sur la feuille et lit. Elle se met la main sur le front.

  * Comment c’est possible ?! Un signal normal ne peut pas être aussi puissant sans un matériel extrêmement sophistiqué ! C’est impossible que quelqu’un aie ce matériel dans un état parfait qui plus est !
  * Si, y a une solution, mais c’est ce qui me trouble le plus chef, je pense que ce signal est puissant grâce à une source d’énergie magique.
  * Mais, c’est impossible les lignes telluriques ont quasi disparues, et ils nous a fallu des jours de recherche pour trouver l’endroit où positionner efficacement la pierre avec le peu de magie qu’il y a dans la région, s’étonne Diana.
  * Il y a peut-être un moyen de stocker la magie ?, demande Mary.
  * En tout cas, ce point pourrait se révéler prometteur. Il faut qu’on aille là-bas demain !, s’impatiente Amanda
  * Oui ! On passe par la station, on récupère le machin de Constanze (elle lui signe que ça s’épelle R-E-F-R-O-I-D-I-S-S-E-U-R), et ensuite on va à la source du signal.
  * Très bien, nous lancerons cette expédition demain, mais n’avez vous pas peur que l’infirmerie ne souffre de votre absence, professeur ?
  * Eh bien.. Je ne peux pas prévoir bien entendu, mais je pense qu’on pourra se passer de moi pour une journée, ne t’en fais pas Diana.
  * Dans ce cas, le département des éclaireuses s’occupera des préparatifs dans la journée, en attendez vous feriez mieux de vous reposer.



La réunion se termine, alors, et chacun quitte la tente à son tour, Amanda et Mary les premières, suivies de Constanze et Bianca, déterminées à continuer de travailler sur la Constanzemobile. Wangari note quelques trucs qu’elle pourrait dire à la radio sur ces nouvelles sensationnelles, en censurant les passages négatifs, pour conserver le moral des habitantes, avant de partir après avoir montré sa copie à Diana, qui approuve. Le professeur Ursula quand à elle reste, et parle à Diana :

  * Comment se porte ta prothèse, Diana ?
  * Très bien, professeur, la dernière révision l’a remis comme neuf, et votre talent pour la magie chirurgicale est impressionnant, désormais, je ne ressens plus aucun tiraillement à mon épaule.
  * Formidable ! Mais il faudra que tu passes ce soir encore, pour les tests post-révision.
  * Bien entendu professeur, je viendrai à la même heure que d’habitude.
  * Oh tu sais, tu peux passer quand tu veux, tu n’as pas à être aussi à cheval sur l’horaire.
  * Peut-être mais ça me rassure d’être ponctuelle.
  * Je dois partir maintenant, il va y avoir du grabuge à l’infirmerie si je n’y vais pas ! Au revoir à vous deux, à demain pour l’expédition Akko !, termine le professeur Ursula en partant.
  * Bye bye professeur Ursula !, salue Akko, enthousiasmée de faire équipe avec sa professeur demain.



Akko finit de faire des grands gestes d’au revoir à Ursula, et se retourne vers Diana, qui semble épuisée. Akko n’avait pas fait attention jusque là à cause de la frénésie autour de cette réunion, mais maintenant que l’agitation est retombée, elle observe sur le visage de sa dulcinée de larges cernes, et un teint plus blanc qu’à l’accoutumée. Elle s’approche alors vers elle, et remarque également que sa chemise est mal fermée.

  * Est-ce que ça va, Diana ?
  * Bien sûr, pourquoi j’irai mal, Akko ? Je suis seulement inquiète.
  * Je ne parlais pas de ça, tu sembles très fatiguée, tu ne travailles pas un peu trop ?
  * Quoi ? Mais non, voyons, je suis parfaitement réveillée, je suis en pleine forme Akko.
  * Dans ce cas, assis-toi.
  * On dit “assieds-toi” Akko., corrige-t’elle en s'exécutant.
  * Oui, oui. Maintenant arrête de faire semblant, je vois que tu es exténuée. Regarde, (elle montre sa chemise avec sa main) tu n’as même pas remarqué que tu avais mal fermé ta chemise.



Akko se penche sur Diana, visiblement gênée d’avoir été vue ainsi, et s’applique à remettre correctement le col de sa chemise, ainsi que ses boutons. Elle s’assied alors sur les genoux de Diana et lui caresse les cheveux.

  * Tu te ramollis, hihi. Il y a quelques mois, c’était moi qui me faisait rabattre les oreilles avec l’état de mon uniforme.
  * Il faut dire que tu le mettais n’importe comment, tous les jours je devais ajuster ton uniforme, j’y passais plusieurs minutes parfois.
  * Peut-être, mais qui sait, c’était peut-être fait exprès pour que tu viennes le remettre en place hihihi., rigole Akko avec un clin d’oeil.
  * Tu es incorrigible, sourit Diana.
  * Et oui ! S’il te plaît, je te connais mieux que toi-même, apparemment. (Elle caresse sa joue), je connais tes limites, tu devrais aller te reposer aujourd’hui. On n’a pas besoin que tu tombes malade pour nous, tu sais. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, le surmenage c’est pas bon.
  * Mais je…, bredouille-t elle.
  * Y a pas de “mais”, je te traînerai jusque dans le lit pour t’y attacher s’il le faut ! 
  * Très bien, d’accord, tes menaces sont trop mignonnes, je veux bien aller me reposer.
  * Comment ça mignonnes ??, s’indigne Akko en se demandant si le fait d’être attachée au lit plaît à Diana, puisqu’elle semble trouver ça “mignon”.



Diana rit alors, suivie par Akko. Elle donne donc un baiser sur le front de sa compagne avant de se retirer de ses genoux. Diana se lève à son tour, et se jette dans les bras d’Akko pour un câlin. Akko reste bloquée quelques secondes avant de mettre ses bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. Elles restent là un peu plus de deux minutes, sans bruit, l’une contre l’autre, chacune la tête sur l’épaule de l’autre, à écouter ses battements de coeur, sa respiration, douce, presque synchronisée à celle de l’autre, à sentir son odeur, son corps, son amour. Finalement, Diana relâche sa femme et lui envoie un baiser, qu’Akko attrape au vol en mimant, pour jouer, en caressant le baiser envoyé contre sa joue. Diana est amusée, et part dans l’arrière de la tente, sans doute pour se mettre au lit. Sa mission accomplie, Akko part donc se balader dans le camp, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Elle fait tranquillement sa petite promenade, sans se presser, à regarder le camp s’affairer à préparer les tours de garde, discuter de trucs plus ou moins anecdotiques, transporter du matériel et des vivres d’un département à l’autre, se mettre en groupe près d’une radio pour écouter Wangari parler des dernières nouvelles croustillantes du camp et diffuser les quelques vinyles que les éclaireuses ont trouvées pour elle, ou bien tout simplement en train de se reposer à l’ombre d’une tente, à jouer aux cartes ou à faire la sieste. A la fin de ses va-et-vient, dans le côté nord, Akko finit par entendre une voix familière l’appeler :

  * Hey ! Akko !, appelle Amanda
  * Hey ! Salut Amanda, comment va ta gorge ?, s’inquiète Akko, bien que réjouie par la perspective de passer du temps avec son amie.
  * Bah ça va là, elle me fout un peu la paix, ça gratte toujours mais pour le moment c’est calme. Je me disais que tu voudrais sans doute regarder Spider-Gentleman 3 avec nous, l’équipe B m’a rapportée un dvd flambant neuf, avec la boîte et tout, un gros coup de chance, on pourrait presque dire que c’est un miracle à ce niveau !
  * Attends, mais il est pas pourri ce film ?
  * Naaaah, y a que les fanboys qui crachent sur le film parce que le personnage de Poison* leur plaît pas, alors qu’en plus c’est celui qui est le plus proche des comics originaux pourtant, bref ils sont jamais contents.
  * Wow, tu en connais un rayon Amanda !
  * Tu m’étonnes ! C’est mon super-héros préféré Spider-Gentleman* ! Avec Miss Fab*, bien sûr, elle est trop cool dans les comics, avec son équipe des Vainqueurs !
  * Tu sais, je connais rien à tout ça moi, j’ai grandi avec surtout des mangas.
  * Ah oui, c’est vrai que t’es néophyte, il faudrait que je te trouve des comics, mais le problème, c’est que le format papier s’abîme bien plus que les dvd, et y a pas eu de film sur Miss Fab. Bien qu’il était prévu, le cataclysme l’a malheureusement annulé.
  * Dommage, tu as l’air super fan ! Mais ok, allons voir ce Spider-Gentleman 3 alors ! 



Elles se dirigent en direction de la tente d’Amanda, en s’arrêtant de temps à autre, le temps qu’Amanda parle avec quelques personnes, et de temps en temps en invite une à venir aussi assister à la séance ciné de la journée. Elles passèrent alors les deux heures qui suivirent à regarder ce nouveau film de la collection de Mary et Amanda, en groupe, à rire ensemble, et manger du popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Référence à Miss Marvel / Venom / Spider-Man (lol c'était dur celui-là)


	9. Chapitre 8 : Ciel Étoilé

La nuit passe, et Akko dort paisiblement dans le lit que Diana a déjà quitté pour se mettre au travail, jusqu’au moment fatidique où à l’aube (6h30 tapante), Amanda entre dans la tente en hurlant dans un mégaphone confectionné par Constanze :

  * DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !, hurle-t’elle avec un malin plaisir à travers l’instrument de torture sonore, qui la réveille en la faisant quasiment sauter au plafond.
  * YIKES !, crie Akko de terreur, pas réveillée, et tirée brutalement de son sommeil. Ca va pas la tête Amanda ?! J’ai failli faire une crise cardiaque avec tes bêtises !
  * Bah quoi, keurf au moins t’es keurf, keurf, KOFH, réveillée, tousse fièrement Amanda, rayonnante après son petit jeu. Bon, dans dix minutes on part, alors magne-toi ok ?
  * Ok, ok, je serai prête t’inquiète pas pour ça, répond Akko en essayant de se déboucher les oreilles, qui sifflent toujours du mauvais tour d’Amanda.



Elle se lève alors, se donne un petit coup d’eau, et fonce s’habiller en rejoignant Amanda et le professeur Ursula, qui semble très enthousiaste à l’idée de partir pour deux jours, et qui a préparé un énorme sac à dos pour le voyage.

  * Ah, Akko ! Te voilà enfin ! Mais- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette mine fatiguée ?, s’inquiète le professeur, toujours aux petits soins avec son élève favorite.
  * C’est rien professeur, Amanda m’a levé de façon un peu … surprenante, je suis pas très ouaaaaaaaaah, baille-t’elle avant de terminer, réveillée.
  * Baille pas Akko ! Ca me donne envie de ouuuuuuuuaaaaaah bailler à moi aussi., rejoint Amanda.



Le professeur rit doucement de ses deux anciennes élèves, et engage le pas, impatiente de voir un peu ce qu’est devenu le monde extérieur, puisque celle-ci n’était pas sortie du camp depuis le cataclysme, s’affairant ardemment au bon fonctionnement du département médical dont elle est la superviseure, puisqu’elle est la seule (avec Diana) à savoir se servir réellement de la magie chirurgicale. 

  * Dites, professeur, vous réalisez que ça va pas être du camping ce qu’on fait hein ? Parce que vous me semblez bien optimiste., s’indigne presque Amanda de la bonne humeur du professeur Ursula.
  * Oh, c’est parce que ça m’avait manqué de pouvoir admirer la nature, il faut dire que je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de pauses depuis le début du cataclysme, mais ne t’en fais pas, je prends cette mission très au sérieux !, se justifie Ursula
  * Mh, et quelle arme avez-vous pris, dites-moi Chariot ?, interroge Amanda toujours insatisfaite.
  * Euh je… hum, est-ce que, tu pourrais ne plus m’appeler par ce nom s’il te plaît ? Je ne suis pas à l’aise avec ce qu’il représente.., demande poliment le professeur, visiblement très gênée.
  * Oh ! Je- c’était pas dans mon intention de vous blesser professeur, je suis désolée, vraiment, je m’excuse profondément, je ne vous appellerai plus comme ça. Mais pour votre arme vous avez pris quoi ?
  * Et bien, je dois dire que je ne sais pas me servir d’armes à feu, et je n’ai pas eu l’occasion d’apprendre alors, j’ai pris ma baguette et quelques recharges.
  * Hein, votre baguette ? Vous voulez transformer en lapin les fonginoïdes un par un ? Vous savez qu’avec des recharges on peut pas lancer beaucoup de sorts, pas vrai ? Vous allez vous retrouver sans défense en quelques minutes !, grogne d'inquiétude Amanda.
  * Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, je n’ai pas l’intention de les ensorceler, ahahah, j’ai quelque chose de prévu pour me battre, et ça durera bien assez longtemps pour tenir un siège. Bon c’est pas tout ça, mais on devrait avancer plus vite, sinon on ne sera jamais à la station-service avant la nuit !, change de sujet Ursula en coupant court à la discussion.



Elles se mettent donc en route, le professeur Ursula devant, de très bonne humeur, à observer les arbres, la nature,et tout ce qui lui semble être intéressant, suivie par Akko, qui, contaminée par son optimisme, est très souriante, même si elle se laisse moins aller à flâner puisque c’est elle qui a la carte en charge. Amanda elle, est nettement plus sérieuse, voire même sinistre. Il faut dire que cette mission est capitale, et doit être une réussite pour le bien de tous. Mais avec la distance, elle se met petit à petit à se prendre au jeu, et maintenant que la moitié du chemin s’est fait sans encombre, elle est bien plus détendue. Elles avance à leur rythme encore, s’arrêtant quand il y a un daim pour l’observer, pour regarder un cours d’eau qui a fait son chemin au travers d’une ancienne route, les décors florissants feraient presque oublier que la fin du monde a déjà eu lieu. La journée passe tranquillement sans que le moindre fonginoïde ne montre le bout de son chapeau, ce qui n’est pas plus mal pour le moral du groupe, qui semble toujours aussi enjoué. La longue route fatigue néanmoins Akko, qui finit sur les 2 derniers kilomètres… sur le dos d’Amanda, qui trime pour pouvoir tenir debout avec Akko écroulée sur elle. Enfin arrivées devant la station-service, Akko se jette du dos d’Amanda pour courir vers la station-service, vraiment contente d’être enfin arrivée.

  * Tu pouvais marcher depuis tout ce temps ?!, se plaint Amanda en se tenant le dos plié par le poids de son amie. 
  * Bah non, mais j’ai récupéré depuis !, se justifie Akko.
  * Tsss.. Flemmarde.
  * Quoi ? J’ai mal entendu ?, fait semblant d’être sourde Akko
  * Rien du tout, tu dois avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, tu dois pas être habituée à l’altitude koeurf, se moque-t elle.



Elles entrent donc dans la station-service, fouillant les lieux, en évitant de marcher sur les décombres de la toiture au sol. Chacune cherche de son côté, bien que la grande présence de morceaux de mur ou de plafond sur le chemin gêne fortement l’avancée des recherches. 

  * Tu trouves de ton côté Amanda ?, demande Akko en faisant un mégaphone de ses mains pour faire mieux porter sa voix.
  * Nan, y a que des vieux magazines bouffés aux mites et par l’humidité… Oh j’ai rien dit en fait, y a un dvd de Zeus : Le Monde des Ombres*.
  * Attends mais il est pas trop nul ?
  * Si totalement, mais c’est l’édition “Pas de scènes en dehors de l’Olympe”**, du coup le film dure 45 minutes mais il est bien. 
  * D’accord mais qu’est-ce que ça fait dans une station essence ?
  * Bah ça s’est vraiment pas bien vendu à cause de la réputation du film.
  * Ah d’accord… MAIS ATTENDS UNE MINUTE, se rend compte Akko, Qu’est-ce que tu fiches au rayon magazines/dvd de route au juste ?! On cherche l’entrée du garage je te signale Amanda !
  * C’est ce que je fais, dans le rayon magazines y a pas l’entrée.
  * J’AI TROUVÉ, LES FILLES ! LE GARAGE EST ICI !



Akko et Amanda se précipitent vers la voix du professeur Ursula, et arrivent :

  * Mais, euh…, bredouille Akko
  * Professeur, c’est des toilettes, dit sans pincettes Amanda.
  * Je sais, mais si on frappe ici (elle donne un grand coup de pied dans le mur, qui s’effondre) tadaaaaaaa !
  * Wow..Mais, comment vous avez su qu’il y avait une pièce derrière le mur ?, est stupéfaite Amanda.
  * Facile, il y a un plan de la station à côté du miroir des toilettes.
  * En effet, ça aide, est tout aussi stupéfaite Akko même après les explications.



Elles entrent alors dans le garage, très poussiéreux, surtout depuis le coup de pied surpuissant d’Ursula. Après avoir fouillé, et réuni tout ce qui est de près ou de loin mécanique (car elles ont oublié de demander à Constanze à quoi ressemblait un refroidisseur de voiture en bonnes professionnelles), elles sortent de la station avec un sac rempli à ras-bord de pièces, et s’installent sur le flanc d’une colline pour mettre le camp pour la nuit. Le professeur s’occupe de faire griller les brochettes de patates et légumes divers avec Akko pour s’occuper du feu. Akko après avoir fini de souffler sur le feu jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne, se rend compte qu’Amanda est partie, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se lève alors, et va au sommet de la colline, sous le ciel étoilé et nocturne, les étoiles brillent plus fort qu’à l’accoutumée, et aucun nuage ne vient entraver la lumière astrale, cherchant du regard Amanda en utilisant ses mains comme jumelles, alors une voix sort d’en dessous d’elle.

  * Je vois ta culotte Akko.
  * Eh ?!, sursaute Akko en retirant aussitôt ses jambes, pour découvrir qu’Amanda est en dessous, allongée et morte de rire qu’Akko ne l’ait pas remarquée.
  * Ahahah, t’aurais dû voir ta tête quand j’ai dit ça ! C’était à mourir de rire, j’en pleure presque !
  * Humpf, c’est pas drôle du tout Amanda !, rougit Akko d’embarras et d’énervement de s’être inquiétée pour elle.
  * Ca va, ça va, assis-toi. (Akko se pose sur le sol)
  * On dit Assieds-toi !, corrige Akko.
  * Tss, je suis sûre que c’est Diana qui te l’a appris la semaine dernière.
  * C’est faux !, se défend en mentant Akko.



Un silence calme mais soulageant s’installe, pendant qu’Akko et Amanda regardent le ciel.

  * Tu sais, ça fait un moment que j’avais pas regardé les étoiles.
  * Diana et moi on le fait souvent !
  * Vraiment ? Mary et moi on sort pas beaucoup. On est plus occupées à regarder des films et à- 
  * Pas de détails, ça ira.
  * Ouais ok, ok… Je crois que la dernière fois que je me suis posée pour regarder le ciel, c’est quand on était encore à Luna Nova. C’est ironique, à l’époque je rêvais de partir de là-bas, de vivre des aventures incroyables, de vivre une apocalypse Zombie.. Et maintenant, je me rends compte à quel point j’aurai préféré rester éternellement là-bas. 



Akko se tait et écoute attentivement ce que dit Amanda, qui affiche sur son visage un sourire triste et nostalgique.

  * Si je me rappelle bien, on était dans la cour intérieure. Il devait être deux heures du matin, et y avait Constanze, moi… et Jasminka ! On venait de regarder un film, et de tagger un des murs de l’école, et on s’est installées dans la cour, sur l’herbe, allongées, comme là en ce moment, et on est restées bien une heure comme ça sur le sol, à regarder les étoiles en silence, (elle lève le bras au ciel) le coupant seulement pour de temps en temps lever le doigt au ciel en citant les quelques constellations dont on se rappelait du cours d’astrologie. On s’était faites choper par cette vieille peau de Finneran, mais le plus drôle c’est qu’elle n’a découvert notre tag qu’au moment où nous sommes passées devant en remontant au dortoir. Qu’est-ce qu’on s’est fait incendier ahah ! Avec le recul c’était vraiment une bonne soirée. (son sourire s’estompe) Mais ça c’était avant toute cette histoire, hein. Maintenant, on a plus beaucoup de dvd, plus de magie, on doit survivre, on peut être blessée à tout instant, et Jasminka n’est plus là..
  * Et les spores peuvent t'abîmer les poumons..
  * Ah, tu es au courant alors ?, rit amèrement Amanda, je pensais que mon histoire de rhume avait fonctionné pourtant.
  * Au début oui, mais Constanze a vu que ton masque était abîmé, et elle me l’a montré.
  * Humpf, Stanze s’inquiète trop pour moi. J’ai plus à me retenir du coup, je suppose KEURF KORF KEUARF AUERF OFHOF, tousse bruyamment Amanda, la soulageant visiblement.
  * Tu devrais te reposer tu le sais non ? Ton état ne peut pas empirer facilement, mais-
  * C’est non. Je vais continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien. Il est hors de question que je devienne un poids mort pour le camp. Le moral des éclaireuses repose sur mes épaules, abandonner c’est condamner tout le camp pour moi. De plus, si je dois mourir des spores, autant rejoindre Jasminka après avoir tout donné. Comme ça, elle m’accueillera avec un de ses câlins rassurants, et me dira que j’ai tout donné, et qu’elle est fière de moi. Est-ce que tu comprends ça Akko ?
  * J’ai compris. 
  * Merci Akko.



Un nouveau silence se fait sentir, plus pressant que l’ancien.

  * Tu sais Amanda, moi aussi j’ai peur. 
  * Hein ?
  * J’ai peur de ce qui va se passer, j’ai peur de ne pas retrouver la baguette, ou bien qu’elle soit inutile, j’ai peur de perdre Lotte, et j’ai peur de combattre et de ce nouveau cataclysme que j’ai prédit. Mais je ferai comme toi, je vais me battre jusqu’au bout pour ceux qui comptent pour moi. Et quand ce sera fini. On fera le deuil de nos amies, ensemble.



Akko tend alors sa main à Amanda, qui reste perplexe face à cette main tendue. Après quelques secondes, elle sourit et lui attrape la main :

  * Tu sais Akko, le tag disait “Akko est nulle”.
  * Eh !, s’indigne Akko
  * Je pense que si on retourne à Luna Nova, j’en écrirai un autre.



Elles restent à se regarder pendant un moment, avant d’entendre la voix du professeur les appeler pour manger. Amanda relève Akko et elles partent dîner au clair de lune de l’autre côté de la colline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thor : Le Monde des Ténèbres  
> **Je tiens à préciser que malheureusement cette édition n'existe pas dans notre univers


	10. Chapitre 9 : Astres

Le dîner passé, Akko et Amanda vont se coucher dans la tente, pendant que le professeur monte la garde, restant à l’affût du moindre bruit suspect qui pourrait venir d’un monstre champignon errant. Les trois premières heures se passent sans qu’aucun signe de vie ne se fasse entendre. Seuls les crépitements de la braise du feu de camp viennent briser la tranquillité de la nuit. Le professeur observe avec attention les étoiles, repérant les constellations les plus brillantes, en recherche de présages sur ce qui pourrait les attendre.

  * Ce soir, brille fortement Horologium, la première étoile de Taurus est cachée par la Lune. La seule constellation cachée est … Croix du sud ? Les étoiles sont bien floues aujourd’hui. Difficile de trouver une lecture qui aie du sens... Il semblerait que les astres ne sont pas en notre faveur, mais pourquoi ? Une mise en garde ? Ou une menace ? Difficile à dire. (Elle se lève en dépoussiérant sa tenue) Bon, il faut que je réveille Akko, c’est son tour.



Elle s’approche de la tente en pensant qu’il faudrait qu’elle arrête de se parler à elle-même. Elle entre dans la tente, où dorment paisiblement Akko et Amanda, l’une sur le dos, et l’autre sur le côté, avec toute la couette. Le professeur plie ses genoux, et d’une main tendre, secoue légèrement l’épaule d’Akko.

  * Akko ? Akko ? Akko…
  * Hein ? Que- quoi ? C’est déjà mon tour ?, se réveille-t’elle, bien que réveille soit un grand mot, en voyant l’état de conscience dans lequel elle se trouve.
  * Et oui, malheureusement. Je prends ma pause moi aussi.
  * D’accord, je me lève je vais tenir la garde.
  * Merci Akko.



Elle se lève alors, difficilement, et titube jusqu’à l’extérieur de la tente. Le professeur s’installe alors sur le sol de la tente, et, plongée dans ses réflexions, s’endort petit à petit. Mais le repos est de courte durée. Les constellations de ce soir ont déstabilisé Ursula, qui bien qu’endormie, n’est pas sereine. Elle cauchemarde. Au bout de deux heures, son rêve la tire hors des bras de Morphée, de la sueur coule de son front, sa peau est chaude, et sa respiration haletante, encore perturbée par son esprit. Elle se lève alors en s’étirant pour se calmer, et sort de la tente, pour y trouver Akko assise près du feu de camp. Elle se pose alors à côté et observe les flammes, en silence avec elle.

  * Alors ? Le tour de garde se passe bien ?, demande-t elle pour lancer la conversation.
  * Zzzz..
  * Hein ?



Elle se tourne vers Akko et découvre que celle-ci s’était rendormie et qu’il s’agit là d’un miracle qu’elle ne soit pas tombée par terre. Un peu de bave coule sur sa joue alors qu’elle ronfle paisiblement. Le professeur Ursula lui pince alors la joue, ce qui la réveille brusquement à cause de la douleur :

  * AIEUH ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?! Professeur ?! Il est quelle heure ?! Je me suis endormie ?! AAAAAAH, panique Akko
  * Chht il est encore tôt. Amanda dort toujours, chuchote-t elle en pointant du doigt la tente.
  * Pardon, murmure Akko en essuyant la bave de sa joue.
  * Tu devrais faire plus attention, si jamais quelque chose s’était approché on aurait pu être attaquées pendant la nuit !, reproche toujours à voix basse le professeur Ursula.
  * Désolée, j’ai pas fait exprès..., s’excuse-t elle, bien réveillée après ce pincement énergique.
  * Ca ne fait rien. Il ne s’est rien passé de grave, c’est l’essentiel., dit Ursula en se retournant vers le feu.



Un blanc s’installe, gêné uniquement par les crépitements des flammes, qui, par ailleurs, sont encore bien vives, ce qui est impressionnant vu qu’Akko ne les a pas alimentées. 

  * Hum, commence Akko embarrassée par le silence, alors euh… pourquoi vous êtes réveillée si mon tour de garde n’est pas fini ?
  * Je n’arrivais pas à dormir.
  * Ok ...



Le malaise revient au pas de course.

  * Et euh, pourquoi vous arriviez pas à dormir ?
  * Rien en particulier
  * Oh, je vois, une simple insomnie.
  * Oui, une insomnie... C’est sans doute dû au fait que c’est ma première nuit hors du camp.
  * On s’y habitue vite vous savez.
  * Tu as sans doute raison.



A nouveau, il revient une gêne. 

  * Je …
  * Akko ?
  * Oui professeur ?
  * Tu as quelque chose à me demander mais tu ne sais pas comment me le dire c’est ça ?
  * Hein ? Comment vous avez su ?!
  * Je suis ton professeur Akko, je te connais.
  * Et bien, vu que vous avez raison, ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps pas vrai ? (elle serre les poings et baisse la tête) Je … Est-ce que vous aviez prévu un jour de me dire que vous étiez Shiny Chariot ? Des fois, je me dis que… que vous m’auriez peut-être laissée dans l’ignorance pour toujours.
  * Akko..
  * Je sais, c’est stupide pas vrai ? (Elle se met à sangloter) Mais j’ai été toute ma vie fan de vous… J’ai vécu toute ma vie en étant la “fan de Chariot” ou la “cinglée du spectacle de magie” pour les autres enfants de là où je viens… Je sais que c’est ridicule, mais je voulais tellement être comme vous, pouvoir vous rencontrer. Alors quand j’ai découvert que ma professeur n’était autre que mon idole, et que je n’en avais jamais rien su, ça m’a fait un choc !



Akko continue de pleurer, essuyant ses yeux bien que ce soit inutile, sous le regard perdu d’Ursula, qui se rend compte quelques secondes après qu’elle ne devrait pas rester là sans rien dire, et prend Akko dans ses bras :

  * Je suis désolée Akko...Je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais… Je te promets que j’aurais voulu te le dire, mais je ne pouvais pas à ce moment. Si je me suis révélée c’est uniquement par contrainte.. En vérité, je voulais te le dire dès que je t’aurais sentie plus mûre, et prête à encaisser le choc… Mais je n’en ai pas eu l’occasion.
  * Uh, je-



Akko éclate en larmes contre l’épaule d’Ursula, avant d’à son tour l’enlacer de toutes ses forces, comme si elle avait peur, qu’une fois lâchée, elle ne parte.

Elles restent plusieurs minutes ainsi, Ursula ayant peur de ne pas donner suffisamment pour consoler Akko. 

 

Le jour levé, la tente repliée, le feu éteint, et Akko reposée, le groupe repart donc en direction cette fois de la source d’émission du signal radio. Akko semble revigorée par les conversations qu’elle a eu hier soir avec ses compagnonnes, et sautille joyeusement sur le chemin en suivant la direction indiquée par un autre engin de Constanze, qui capte les fréquences radio et en indique la provenance. Amanda traîne des pieds derrière, mais n’oublie pas de rester concentrée sous ses faux airs détendu pour autant. Il faut dire qu’elles n’ont aucune idée de ce qui pourrait se tramer là-bas, comment est-il possible qu’un signal soit aussi puissant ? Bien que le trio semble détendu, une forte tension se cache vicieusement en chacune d’elle, sur les raisons de l’apparition de ce signal, et sur son créateur. Le chemin est atrocement calme. D’habitude, ça aurait été un véritable soulagement, mais aujourd’hui, c’est différent. Le professeur est tendu à cause des constellations, toutes les hypothèses qu’elle en a tiré ne se terminent que d’une seule manière : quelque chose va arriver. Amanda, elle, est perturbée par le silence qui règne depuis hier, pas le moindre signe de fonginoïdes, c’est inquiétant. Akko semble quand à elle apprécier le voyage, et la voir de si bonne humeur met un peu de baume aux coeurs de ses partenaires, et par contagion, elles arrivent à se détendre un peu. 

 

Ainsi, l’équipe A se dirige lentement mais sûrement en direction du signal radio. La route est silencieuse, et aucun fonginoïde ne semble être dans les environs. Les routes déchirées cèdent lentement leur place à des chemins presque effacés, et les immeubles écroulés sont échangés pour des maisons délabrées, dont quelques unes sont percées par un champignon.

  * Ca me fait tellement bizarre de voir cet endroit en ruines, je ne m’attendais pas à ça…, pense à haute voix le professeur Ursula
  * Hum, et bien, c’est assez commun en fait, de trouver des villages dans cet état, informe Amanda nonchalamment.
  * Vous êtes déjà venue ici professeur ?, s’intéresse Akko
  * Eh bien, si je me souviens bien, j’ai dû venir ici une fois quand j’étais élève à Luna Nova, voyons voir si j’arrive à me repérer et à confirmer ce que je pense...



Elle se met à scruter les bâtiments attentivement, en se remémorant le jour où elle était venue dans cette ville, et s’arrête d’un coup devant un ancien magasin, assez touché par l’apocalypse. 

  * Ici ! Je me souviens, là (elle pointe une petite chaînette brisée fixée en dessous d’une fenêtre) Il y avait une librairie ici, je m’en souviens parce que la propriétaire m’a offert le meilleur thé qu’elle avait après que je lui aie partagé mon intérêt pour un de ses livres de divination, qui était un livre écrit par une sorcière plutôt célèbre. J’ai passé l’après-midi avec elle à discuter d’astrologie, d’après elle j’étais “bien meilleure que son horoscope”. On avait même été obligé de venir me chercher, parce que j’allais rater le retour sinon. Bref, tout ça pour dire que oui, je connais cet endroit. Je peux donc nous situer à peu près.
  * Ca va pas servir à grand-chose, on connaît pas la distance qui nous sépare du signal.
  * Peut-être, mais sur le retour, nous saurons à combien de temps d’ici nous sommes.
  * Ah ouais, pas bête.



Elles continuent alors leur périple, en direction encore et toujours de la mystérieuse fréquence radio. Après une marche particulièrement longue, qui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Akko, qu’Amanda n’a pas voulu porter sur son dos cette fois, elles atteignent une petite maison, aux murs rafistolés avec plus ou moins de succès. 

  * On est arrivées ?



Akko lève le détecteur, qui affiche que la source se trouve juste en face.

  * On y est.




	11. Chapitre 10 ; Constellations opposées

Ursula passe devant Akko. Elle prend une grande inspiration, et pousse la porte, dont le grincement résonne à travers toute l’entrée. L’intérieur de la maison est particulièrement délabré; le mobilier est recouvert de poussière, et de plantes grimpantes ou de moisissures. A l’intérieur, il f ait particulièrement sombre, obligeant le groupe à éclairer avec des lampes torches l’endroit. Akko se met à avancer devant, en marchant sur le plancher, qui grince et menace de craquer sous son poids, en esquivant les commodes, tables, et chaises éparpillées sur le sol, en morceaux ou non.

  * C’est bizarre que ce soit dans un si mauvais état nan ?, demande Akko
  * Ouais, l’endroit devait déjà être dans un sale état avant, confirme Amanda
  * En effet, ça en fait une cachette idéale à l’abri des regards méfiez-v-
  * PUTAIN AKKO !, hurle Amanda



Elle fonce vers Akko et la tire en arrière de toutes ses forces, jetant Akko sur le sol, terrifiée par la vitesse à laquelle tout s’enchaîne, alors qu’un bip sonore se fait entendre juste avant une explosion violente, réduisant en miettes l’endroit où Akko se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Amanda s’essuie le front en soufflant de soulagement.

  * Bordel de merde, tu m’as fait tellement peur sur ce coup-là, si j’avais pas entendu ce fil craquer..



Elle se retourne et voit qu’Akko et Ursula sont terriblement choquées par ce qui vient de se produire. Akko est dans tous ses états et est prête à pleurer, à cause de la surprise et de la peur que lui a donné cette mine. Amanda serre les dents pour ne pas lâcher une larme en voyant à quel point son amie a été touchée, et lui tend son bras.

  * Allez, il faut qu’on avance.



Akko ne répond pas, elle ne regarde même pas Amanda, elle est au bord des larmes, elle commence à réaliser ce qu’il s’est passé. Le professeur Ursula se reprend en main, et aide Amanda à soutenir la miraculée. Akko se relève, et tient difficilement sur ses jambes, encore tremblante de tout son corps.

  * Viens Akko, tu n’as rien à craindre avec nous, lui sourit doucement Amanda pour la rassurer en lui prenant la main.



Akko semble un peu calmée, mais continue de se faire doucement traîner par Amanda, qui cherche à chaque fois le chemin le plus facile d’accès pour faciliter cette épreuve pour Akko. D’un oeil averti, elle cherche tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un piège, ou un mécanisme, éclairée par le professeur Ursula, elle aussi occupée à chercher de potentiels autres dispositifs. Ainsi, elles traversent toute la pièce, et continuent jusqu’à atteindre un couloir, avec rien au bout.

  * Oh, c’est pas vrai ? Le détecteur était cassé depuis le début ?! C’est une blague j’espère ?!
  * Je pense pas que le détecteur aie tort, après que nous ayons vu que l’endroit est protégé…
  * Va falloir chercher pour un passage secret dans ce cas...



Akko lâche alors la main d’Amanda, et celle-ci se retourne aussitôt en préparant ses bras au cas où celle-ci tomberait à la renverse, mais elle semble tenir debout avec suffisamment d’aisance pour ne pas flancher. Malgré tout, un visage inquiet reste gravé sur celui de la rousse, qui voit son amie tituber légèrement pendant les premiers pas avant de reprendre de l’assurance, ce qui la rassure et lui permet de souffler un peu. Jusqu’au moment où la jambe d’Akko traverse le plancher, et si elle ne suit pas le mouvement, c’est grâce au professeur Ursula, qui la rattrape sous les bras pile à temps, sans quoi Akko aurait terminé sous le plancher. Elle la ressort alors, indemne, mais encore plus effondrée qu’avant. Elle se jette dans les bras d’Amanda en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, qui la câline et la berce pour la rassurer, lui caresse les cheveux et la serre contre elle pour la calmer.

  * Ma pauvre Akko… Définitivement, c’est pas ta journée aujourd’hui.. Ca va aller, on est là, calme-toi, tu vois, je vais plus te lâcher c’est promis.., dit-elle avec une voix douce et maternante.



Un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Puis des bruits de pas, provenant du mur d’en face. Akko réfugie alors sa tête dans la tenue d’Amanda, marquée par tout ce qui s’est passé ici, et ce qui risque de continuer à arriver. Le professeur a sorti sa baguette, prête à agir pour protéger Amanda et Akko, qui ne peuvent pas faire grand chose, puisque l’une est dans les bras de l’autre. Un deuxième bruit sourd bien plus fort, suivi d’un cliquetis. Une découpe apparaît dans le mur, et un grincement caractéristique bruit alors. Une porte s’est ouverte dans le mur, laissant passer une lumière aveuglante à travers, aveuglant partiellement celles qui regardaient dans cette direction. Une voix masculine retentit alors dans la pièce :

  * Ah, ce n’est pas courant que des humains viennent nous rendre visite.



Akko relève alors aussitôt la tête, et en plissant les yeux, essaie d’observer la personne qui s’adresse à elles ?

  * An…drew ?



Leurs yeux désormais habitués, elles arrivent à percevoir que celle-ci provient d’une lanterne, portée à bout de bras. En baissant son bras, le jeune homme dévoile son visage.

  * Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? Cet uniforme ne m’est pas inconnu dans l’ensemble mais je ne pourrais pas dire qui le porte.
  * Je suis Kagari Akko.., dit elle timidement
  * Ah oui, je crois me souvenir d’une histoire incluant une fille lapin du même nom.
  * Grrr me limite pas à “la fille-lapin” !, s’énerve-t’elle, remotivée par la critique du nouveau venu.
  * Bien, je suppose que vous n’êtes pas venues ici par hasard, n’est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, suivez-moi.
  * Hep hep hep, t’es qui toi d’abord, et ensuite pourquoi on devrait te suivre, et en troisième, qu’est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense pour les tentatives de meurtre ?!, se rebelle Amanda, terriblement énervée par le comportement narquois et désinvolte d’Andrew, qui ne semble pas le moins du monde affecté à l’idée que le piège aurait pu tuer Akko.
  * Mon nom est Andrew, comte de Hambridge. Deuxièmement, vous allez me suivre parce que vous êtes venues pour ça et que cela vous concerne tout autant que moi. Et pour terminer, ces installations ne vous étaient pas destinées. Elles devaient servir pour les créatures dehors. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous les avons désactivés à présent.
  * “Nous” tu dis ?
  * Crois-tu qu’il soit chose aisée de survivre ? Bien sûr que je ne suis pas seul. A présent allons-y si vous le permettez.



Elles prennent alors l’escalier descendant, en suivant Andrew en silence. Amanda est just derrière Akko, qui semble avoir repris des couleurs, et lui chuchote :

  * Ca fait 5 minutes que je le connais et je le supporte déjà plus ce pingouin !, rage-t’elle.
  * Fais-toi une raison, il est comme ça tout le temps.
  * Quoi, sérieux ?! Et d’où tu le connais cet aristo ?
  * Ca date un peu, mais je crois qu’il était venu avec son père visiter l’école.
  * Sérieux ? Et d’ailleurs, il est où son daron ?
  * Il est mort. C’est pourquoi j’ai hérité de son titre, répond Andrew, qui a tout entendu.
  * Tss, en plus il se permet d’écouter nos conversations privées.
  * Vous feriez mieux d’être plus discrètes surtout. D’ailleurs, en parlant de discrétion, je ne vous aurais pas déjà vu ce jour-là aussi madame … ?
  * Ursula, Ursula Callistis.
  * Oui, c’est bien ça, vous étiez professeur dans cette académie ratée.
  * EH ! LUNA NOVA ÉTAIT LA PLUS GRANDE ÉCOLE DE MAGIE DU MONDE !, crie d’agacement Akko.
  * Mpf, en attendant je sais que l’une des élèves de cette école est responsable de ce qui s’est produit.
  * …
  * C’est amusant, d’un seul coup c’est plus silencieux. J’en déduis donc que tu as été impliquée de près ou de loin à cette histoire., enquête Andrew avec un ton inquisiteur.
  * … En effet.
  * Sinon pour en revenir au premier sujet, je ne me souviens pas que vous ayez eu cette couleur de cheveux, pourtant elle semble naturelle… Elle me rappelle quelque chose également, mais quoi ?
  * Hum, sans doute rien d’important, ta mémoire te fait défaut, j’ai toujours eu cette couleur de cheveux ahahah, rit-elle gênée.
  * Peu importe dans ce cas, nous sommes arrivé. Mon acolyte est de l’autre côté de cette porte.



Il toque alors 4 fois, fait une pause et retoque 2 fois, avant qu’un bruit de serrure ne retentisse.

  * Bien, entrez s’il vous plaît.



Elles entrent alors dans la salle, remplie de machines, d’ordinateurs faits de bric et de broc, ainsi qu’une radio de diffusion, sans doute la source du code morse. Un bruit de roue mal huilée vient du fond de la pièce, et alors qu’Andrew ferme la porte derrière le professeur, une seconde voix, féminine cette fois, dont le ton à la fois chaleureux et sévère, ou bien froid et doux, fait trembler Ursula.

  * Aaah, nous avons de la visite ?, se présente alors une femme aux cheveux violets, en fauteuil roulant, qui est le point de départ du bruit, en sortant de l’ombre de la pièce.
  * Croix ?!, sursaute de panique le professeur, en dégainant sa baguette.
  * Ah, Chariot. Quelle bonne surprise., répond Croix, d’un ton bien glacial.



La salle qui semblait accueillante quelques minutes avant vient en une fraction de seconde de devenir lugubre et oppressante. Le regard dénué d’émotion de la femme en fauteuil semble impressionner Ursula, qui reste sur ses gardes. Contre toute attente, les sourcils froncés de Croix se relâchent et un regard, ainsi qu’un sourire plus amicaux se dessinent sur son visage, ce qui prend de court le professeur, restée en position de garde, en cas d’attaque.

  * Eh bien, si je m’attendais à ça ! Chariot du Nord ! Ca fait tellement longtemps, n’est-ce pas ?, semble rayonner Croix.
  * Pas assez à mon goût., grogne-t elle en restant prête à se défendre.
  * Uh, professeur, qui est cette personne ?, demande timidement Akko.
  * Oh, tu es donc devenue professeur ? Je suis impressionnée, tu t’es très bien reconvertie on dirait. Néanmoins, j’avoue être déçue que tu n’aies pas parlé de moi à tes élèves, ahahah, rit Croix
  * Ca ne te regarde pas Croix.
  * Sans doute. Mais j’en oublie mes bonnes manières, après tout, vous avez dû faire un long chemin pour nous trouver.
  * Oui, c’est votre signal radio qui nous a menées ici !, ajoute la dite élève.
  * Formidable ! J’avais peur qu’il ne fonctionne pas, ce qui aurait été bien dommage, venez vous installer, nous allons discuter de tout ça autour d’une bonne tasse de thé préparée par Andrew, invite Croix en montrant du bras une petite table en mauvaise état.



Elle se met à faire avancer avec difficulté son fauteuil vers la table, pendant que Andrew part dans une salle derrière, sans doute pour préparer le thé. Akko et Amanda s’apprêtent à accepter l’invitation, mais le professeur tend le bras pour les empêcher de passer devant.

  * Restez prudentes, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu’elle mijote pour l’instant, prévient Ursula du ton le plus sérieux dont elle puisse faire preuve.
  * Allons Chariot, ce n’est pas la peine d’être aussi méfiante, ce n’est qu’une tasse de thé., répond-t’elle à la menace en riant.
  * Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, on ne peut pas te faire confiance !
  * Quelle agressivité, vraiment, tu dois être exténuée par la route, tu devrais vraiment venir t’asseoir et te détendre, tu ne crois pas ? De plus, vous êtes venues de loin pour entendre ce que j’ai à dire, pas vrai ?
  * Je suppose que dans ce cas je n’ai pas le choix, jette l’éponge Ursula, baissant le bras qui bloquait le chemin à ses élèves.



Elle s’installe alors avec ses coéquipières à table, avec un air résigné mais toujours méfiant, regardant nerveusement toutes les machines improbables qui ont envahi l’espace.

  * Mes machines t’intéressent ? Je serais ravie de te faire une petite visite guidée de mon nouveau labo après notre discussion, si tu veux.
  * Sans façon, merci., répond-t-elle sèchement.
  * Elle a quoi le professeur Ursula ? Je la trouve sympa moi, cette Croix. Elle a un nom pourri mais quand même, chuchote Amanda en se penchant à l’oreille d’Akko.
  * Je sais pas, elles doivent avoir un passif fort toutes les deux.
  * Tu crois qu’elles sont sorties ensemble ?
  * Ce n’est pas vraiment une histoire intéressante, mais en effet Chariot et moi avons eu une histoire il y a un bon moment déjà., répond avec amusement Croix, qui écoutait visiblement les commérages des jeunes.
  * Tss, décidément, Amanda, tu parles trop fort., se plaint Akko



Andrew apporte donc le thé promis, et le dépose devant chaque personne avant de s’installer à son tour. Le silence n’est interrompu pendant une minute que par le bruit du service à thé, et d’Akko qui s’étrangle avec son thé, trop chaud à son goût. Au bout de cette minute, Croix repose sa tasse chaude et encore presque remplie, remet ses cheveux secs en place, et remercie Andrew.

  * Merci Andrew, ce thé est excellent, comme toujours !, lui dit-elle en souriant
  * Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais c’est le meilleur que je pouvais offrir en présence d’invitées., se confond-t-il dans son humble générosité.
  * Bien, désormais, il est temps de parler du sujet principal.
  * Oui, ça a intérêt à valoir le chemin qu’on a fait.
  * Allons Chariot, tu me connais. Je n’aurais jamais pris le risque d’attirer des mercenaires sans bonne raison., affirme résolument Croix en buvant. A présent, laissez-moi vous expliquer.



Elle prend alors une télécommande, qui était sur le petit meuble à côté de la table, se déplace de quelques mètres, et tire sur un très long fil, adapté à la taille que peut atteindre Croix, qui fait dérouler une carte de la région.

  * Bien, maintenant que j’ai votre attention, je vais vous expliquer. (Elle appuie sur la télécommande, ce qui a pour effet d’activer une des machines derrière elle, qui affiche sur la carte plusieurs indications topographiques, de géolocalisation, ainsi que certains éléments mis en profondeur.) Nous sommes ici (elle utilise une fonction de pointeur, pour montrer un point au Nord de la carte), et là (elle pointe vers le centre, qui est recouvert en marron), c’est Luna Nova. Je sais déjà que c’est la source de cette fin du monde, sans doute une expérience qui a mal tourné (Akko se gratte la tête en signe de gêne). Bien, maintenant (elle appuie sur un autre bouton, qui change la forme de la tâche sombre sur la carte), ça c’était il y a cinq mois.  On peut observer que le Fongis a radicalement changé de forme en cinq mois, on pourrait se dire à première vue qu’il s’est propagé mais non. regardez, au Sud (elle alterne entre la première et la deuxième carte) le Fongis a gagné 32,7 km comme maximum de sa limite la plus au sud. Tandis qu’au Nord, il a perdu 10,67 km. Lorsque je m’en suis rendue compte, j’ai alors calculé la surface déployée du Fongis, ce qui nous donne une surface de 2 273,667 km2 il y a cinq mois, et à l’heure où nous parlons, le Fongis possède une superficie totale de : 2 273,667 km2, avec un risque d’erreur de 0,08%. En bref, le Fongis n’évolue pas, il se déplace. J’ai alors cherché une logique à ces déplacements, en faisant plusieurs analyses, j’ai vérifié si le Fongis recherchait un élément en particulier, mais une relève des nutriments trouvés dans le sol de la zone qui appartenait auparavant au Fongis s’est révélée non concluante, le Fongis ne prenait aucun des nutriments dans le sol. Pourtant les champignons ne peuvent pas être produits à partir de rien, j’ai donc cherché dans l’air, mais là encore, aucune perte d’oxygène, hydrogène, azote, aucun élément ne voyait de baisse significative. J’ai cru faire fausse route, jusqu’au moment où (elle appuie à nouveau sur la télécommande, qui ajoute à la cartes des lignes vertes) j’ai découvert que le Fongis suivait les Ley Lines. J’ai alors fait un nouveau prélèvement magique,et c’est alors que j’ai compris, le Fongis absorbe la magie, mais ne s’en sert pour autant pas pour se développer. J’ai donc fait une analyse du taux de magie présent dans la région sur 10 semaines. Le résultat est donc arrivé la semaine dernière.(Elle affiche alors un graphique) Ici, c’est il y a 2 mois donc, On peut voir que le taux de magie est stable, mais faible partout dans la région, sauf à Luna Nova, où il est bien supérieur. On remarque une évolution faible, mais croissante de la magie présente dans l’ancien site de l’école, tandis que le reste de la région envahie par le Fongis perd une concentration égale de magie. Mais il y a deux semaines, un pic colossal est apparu sur le graphique, quelque chose qui n’était pas pris en compte par mes calculs s’est produit, et depuis, la force magique absorbée connaît une évolution bien plus rapide, et le Fongis se déplace plus vite, il s’est déplacé de 407,82 mètres la semaine dernière. En parallèle à l’étude de magie que j’ai faite, je me suis mis à chercher une formule capable d’anéantir une menace dévoreuse de magie, j’ai donc créé ceci (elle sort de sa poche une balle de pistolet) : ça n’en a pas l’air, mais cette balle réalisée par mes soins contient un puissant fluide d’antimagie, capable de réduire à néant toute créature entièrement composée d’énergie magique, puisqu’elle la priverait de son énergie vitale. Si ma théorie est bonne, si le Fongis, n’est que l’extension d’une créature qui convertit la magie en énergie, utiliser ceci sur la source de la menace devrait détruire entièrement le Fongis de façon quasi instantanée, de quelques secondes à quelques heures, je dirais. Le seul problème, c’est le taux de magie présent dans l’enceinte des ruines de Luna Nova. Si une créature possède une telle quantité de magie contenue en elle, il n’est pas improbable qu’elle possède une poche de magie, un organe de stockage magique, ou même qu’une aura magique se dégage d’elle, empêchant d’approcher. Dans les deux cas, un problème se pose. Ce n’est pas avec une simple arme à feu que nous réussirons à percer une aura, ou bien à viser directement la poche de magie. Il nous faudra (elle se met à avancer vers un meuble, se penche dangereusement, sous l’oeil prudent d’Andrew, pour attraper un fusil modifié), il nous faudra donc, ceci ! C’est une arme de ma conception, la seule adaptée à mes munitions anti-magique. Le seul bémol, c’est que la balle risque de perdre en puissance si la cible se trouve à plus de 20 mètres. De plus, elle n’a jamais été testée, donc ce chiffre pourrait s’avérer faux et la portée optimale encore moins élevée. Mais il y a un autre problème à résoudre, et c’est là que vous intervenez, à savoir, l’élimination. J’ai pu concevoir 2 munitions. Je suis à court malheureusement de certains composants du fluide, ce qui ne nous laisse que 2 opportunités de toucher. Et comme vous avez pu remarquer, ma condition m’empêche de me déplacer jusqu’à destination. J’ai donc besoin de vous pour l’utiliser. C’est pourquoi j’ai envoyé mon message grâce au peu de magie qu’il me reste. Si le message était en morse également, c’était pour une raison d’optimisation, ça permettait d’envoyer sur une plus large zone en économisant en énergie lors de la diffusion de la fréquence. Malheureusement, c’est particulièrement urgent, car, d’après mes analyses, le niveau de magie de Luna Nova augmente dangereusement, et bientôt, risque de dépasser le pic que j’avais enregistré il y a 7 mois. Ce qui pourrait signifier l’arrivée d’une nouvelle …
  * Catastrophe ?!, se réveille subitement Akko, qui s’était endormie pendant les explications
  * En effet, Akko. C’est pourquoi vous devez régler le problème au plus vite, de plus, ça a de très grandes chances de rétablir une part d’équilibre et peut-être même inverser avec le temps toute cette fin du monde.
  * Très bien, on va s’en occuper Croix, mais je suppose que ce ne sera pas qu’à notre avantage ?, accepte Ursula avec réticence.
  * Allons, c’est dans notre intérêt commun à tous, je ne gagne pas spécialement plus que vous à ce que la fin du monde soit annulée. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Chariot, je vais avoir du mal à l’atteindre (Elle fait un signe à Andrew, qui stoppe son mouvement de lever pour se rasseoir). C’est dans la salle d’à côté, suis-moi.



Elles se rendent toutes les deux dans la salle d’à côté, et la porte se ferme derrière elles. On entend aucun bruit venir de la salle d’à côté, et pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne se passe rien dans la salle principale. Jusqu’à ce qu’Amanda se lève :

  * Et sinon, pourquoi toi tu vas pas tuer le truc toi-même ?, reproche-t-elle à Andrew
  * Mes connaissances en magie sont malheureusement quasi-nulles.
  * Humpf, noob., se moque-t’elle du coin des lèvres. Et sinon c’est quoi ce bocal glauque là ?, demande-t’elle en pointant un grand bocal.
  * Un fonginoïde qu’on a conservé pour étudier.
  * Trop dégueu, qu’est-ce qu’il y a à étudier là-dessus ?
  * Et bien, j’ai cru entendre Meridies parler de fréquences ultra-sonore dans leurs cris qui leur permettent de connaître la localisation d’autres fonginoïdes. Également, je me souviens qu’ils ne sont composés qu’à 26% de chair, le restant est de l’énergie magique, et ils dévorent apparemment pour maintenir leur enveloppe corporelle.



Enfin, un bruit sourd se fait entendre, avant que la porte s’ouvre et qu’Ursula ne sorte en trombe de la pièce :

  * ON PART MAINTENANT !, hurle-t-elle en sautant au dessus d’un des meubles, suivie par réflexe par Amanda et Akko, qui flairent le danger.



 

Ursula attrape au passage le fusil et la munition restante, et fonce dans les escaliers, alors que la voix de Croix se fait entendre :

  * CHARIOT ! TU NE T’EN SORTIRAS PAS COMME ÇA, CROIS-MOI !



Akko se retourne pendant cette fuite, et voit pendant une seconde, Croix, étendue sur le sol, son fauteuil renversé sur le sol, la télécommande à la main. Elles fuient le domaine, en repassant par le chemin sécurisé qu’elles ont traversé pour venir, et courent pour vite ne plus avoir le manoir dans le champ de vision, jusqu’à ce qu’un son très strident viennent leur percer les tympans, les forçant à s’arrêter, en provenance d’un haut-parleur posé sur un arbre proche. Aussitôt, un autre cri, bien plus caverneux se fait entendre, puis deux autres. Ainsi de suite, le groupe se rend compte que des Fonginoïdes se sont lancées à leur poursuite.

  * Putain, c’est Croix qui a fait ça ?!
  * Je crois bien que oui, il va falloir courir !, souffle Akko en continuant sa course.
  * Non, si j’arrive à me concentrer, on devrait pouvoir s’en aller ! Mais il va falloir tenir un moment !



Ursula s’arrête alors après qu’elles se soient mises en position pour tenir un siège, au sommet d’une colline avec quelques arbres. Ainsi posées, elles attendent, la respiration haletante, l’arrivée des fonginoïdes, qu’on entend courir. Ursula se pose au sol et commence à se concentrer, pendant qu’Akko et Amanda se mettent en couverture pour pouvoir tenir les ennemis en joue en permanence. Leurs coeurs battent à leur maximum, l’adrénaline monte, et surgit d’un coup le premier fonginoïde, qui se jette sur Amanda, mais se prend un coup de fusil à pompe d’Akko, qui fait dévaler le corps inanimé de la créature sur le côté de la falaise, frappant l’un des autres monstres, le faisant tomber avec lui. Les fonginoïdes se relaient pendant un moment, recevant balles et coups de crosse chacun leur tour, avant de commencer à se masser de plus en plus, devenant de plus en plus nombreux à grimper la colline au fur et à mesure. Les coups de feu sont alternés avec les coups de griffes et morsures dans l’air, évitées de justesse par Amanda et Akko, qui ne perdent pas pour autant leur objectif de vue, protéger le professeur Ursula, leur rendant le quadruple de ce que les Fonginoïdes arrivent à leur faire. Les griffures commencent à se multiplier sur les corps fatigués des deux éclaireuses, qui reproduisent les réflexes miraculeux, évitant les morsures et griffures les plus violentes. Alors qu’une nouvelle vague approche, les fonginoïdes commencent à se grimper les uns sur les autres pour atteindre le sommet, se faisant mitrailler par Amanda au loin, et repoussés par la puissance de feu du fusil d’Akko. un groupe de fonginoïdes nombreux se battent de tout leur être pour dévorer les sorcières, retardant la machine et provoquant une arrivée plus nombreuse de tueurs au sommet, qui arrivent à atteindre Amanda de très près. Akko tire deux fois, débarrassant Amanda de trois d’entre eux, le quatrième restant accroché à sa jambe, la faisant tomber au sol, avant de planter sa mâchoire dans la jambe d’Amanda, la faisant hurler de douleur, alors que la créature plante de plus en plus profondément dans sa chair ses crocs, saignant abondamment. Le professeur hurle :

  * VERA GURASARE, incante-t-elle alors qu’une lumière bleutée rayonne d’elle, Akko et Amanda.



 

Elles se réveillent alors au milieu du camp, le sort ayant été jeté dans la panique, il a sans doute été un peu trop instable, causant la perte de connaissance. Le professeur se relève alors en vitesse :

  * Tout le monde va bien ? Rien de cassé ?



Elle regarde alors Akko, pleurant, les mains plaquées contre la bouche de terreur et de dégoût, avant qu’elle ne vomisse sur le sol. Ursula se tourne alors vers Amanda.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Poids mort

Akko vient de se lever. Après les évènements d’hier, elle avait eu toute la peine du monde à s’endormir, et si elle y est arrivée, c’est uniquement à cause de la fatigue. Il était 14h. Visiblement, on l’avait laissée se reposer, même avec tout le travail au camp. Elle se lève en vitesse, et cours vers la sortie de la tente, avant de faire demi-tour en se souvenant qu’elle n’est pas habillée. Elle enfile donc en quatrième vitesse son uniforme, serre son brassard avec les dents, et fonce sans prendre la peine de faire attention aux passantes en direction de la tente de l’infirmerie. Elle entre et demande aussitôt :

  * QUELLE CHAMBRE ?
  * Euh, la, euh, 3e sur la gauche je crois ?, réponds l’interpellée 
  * MERCI !



Elle court alors vers la troisième chambre sur la gauche, et tire le rideau.

  * Ah, kof, KOEURF, hey Akko, salue Amanda, allongée dans le lit.



Akko la regarde fixement, et se jette dans ses bras en pleurant.

  * Aïe ! Aïe, tu me serres trop Akko !, rit Amanda en lui rendant son câlin
  * Dé-Désolée, s’excuse Akko en la relâchant, j’étais juste tellement inquiète…
  * Nan, pas grave t’en fais, kof, pas. On m’a dit d’utiliser ce truc là-bas (elle pointe un fauteuil roulant), mais il est hors de question que je grimpe là-dedans à me faire pousser comme un petit vieux.
  * Tu devrais pourtant, si c’est ce que le professeur Ursula a dit..
  * Non, Akko. Jamais.
  * Très bien, mais euh, tu veux faire quoi alors ?
  * Bah marcher andouille.
  * O-ok, mais tu crois que tu peux ?
  * Je sais pas, on va voir. De toute façon, le professeur a dit que je pouvais sortir pour la journée, alors je compte pas rester une minute de plus ici.



Amanda sort alors de sous ses draps, laissant sur le visage d’Akko un air choqué au moment où sa jambe gauche se dévoile. En effet, elle n’avait plus de jambe gauche. A la place, une prothèse, semblable à celle de Diana. C’est toujours moins horrifique que ce qu’Akko avait vu hier, mais ça fait un choc quand même de voir Amanda ainsi. Elle se lève, tremblante, comme si elle était en équilibre sur sa jambe droite, Au bout de quelques secondes, elle retombe de tout son poids sur son lit d’hôpital, qui du coup grince très fort. Akko approche, tend sa main timidement à Amanda, qui la rejette. Elle tente de se relever, en poussant avec ses bras, décollant de son lit, mais c’est une tentative ratée, puisqu’elle aurait fini par terre, sans les réflexes impressionnants d’Akko, qui arrive in extremis à la rattraper, et à la ramener sur le lit.

  * Merci.



Elle recommence, et cette fois, réussit à tenir debout, pendant 5, puis 10, puis 20 secondes, avant de finir les fesses par terre. Akko propose son aide à nouveau, mais Amanda refuse une nouvelle fois, et en poussant sur ses bras et sa jambe droite, se lève une fois de plus. Elle sort de la chambre, suivie par Akko, qui la surveille comme si elle allait retomber au sol d’une seconde à l’autre, pendant qu’Amanda enchaîne les pas, d’abord difficiles et hésitants, mais elle gagne en assurance et en facilité à chaque nouveau pas, et en moins de temps qu’on aurait pu le croire, elles atteignent la sortie de la tente. 

  * Tu vois, regarde, je tiens debout, alors arrête de me regarder comme si j’étais un bébé sur le point de retomber sur son cul, ça fait 16 ans que je sais marcher je te rappelle., reproche Amanda, qui a repéré qu’Akko la traite avec beaucoup d’attention.
  * Pardon, j’avais juste peur que ta prothèse te donne du fil à retordre.
  * Et bah c’est pas le cas, alors arrête de prendre cet air de chien battu s’il te plaît.



Un silence de malaise s’installe alors qu’elles se promènent dans le camp, Akko regardant Amanda en coin, de peur que ses regards soient mal interprétés. De temps à autre, une éclaireuse vient saluer la commandante, en lui souhaitant beaucoup de repos, en la remerciant pour son sacrifice. Mais cela gêne Amanda, car la plupart des éclaireuses venues la voir avaient un visage triste en voyant la jambe en métal. Elles font le tour du camp, et décident de s’installer derrière une tente à l’Ouest. Akko se pose à côté d’Amanda, et regarde l’herbe avec gêne.

  * Tu as vu leurs regards ?
  * Hein ?, Akko lève les yeux vers son interlocutrice
  * Les filles. Tu étais trop occupée à regarder tes pieds que tu n’y as même pas fait attention. C’est presque si tu me fonçais dedans à chaque fois que je m’arrêtais. Mais les filles… Elles avaient toutes ce regard, triste, compatissant. Ca me dégoûte. Elles me voient déjà comme … comme … korf, un poids mort.
  * Mais non… Elles étaient juste inquiètes pour toi…
  * Justement, je ne veux pas qu’on “s’inquiète pour moi”. Si on s’inquiète pour moi, c’est que je deviens un maillon faible, et je suis censé être leur chef. J’ai fait une erreur stupide, et j’en paie le prix fort (elle toque sur sa jambe, qui résonne). A cause de cette jambe en ferraille, quand on va me voir, maintenant, on verra un échec. L’espoir de mes éclaireuses reposait entre mes mains, et voilà que j’ai tout foutu en l’air.



Akko réfléchit (ce qui est rare), puis se lève d’un bond.

  * Ne bouge pas ! Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle en se mettant à courir.
  * En même temps...Ca risque d’être compliqué de bouger, dit amèrement Amanda.



Akko court alors le plus vite possible vers la tente de Mary, et revient aussi vite qu’elle était partie.

  * Ah...ah..anh..aaah..ti..ens...voilà...pour toi., dit-elle en tendant un pantalon à Amanda.
  * Je… Merci, Akko. 



Amanda se relève avec difficulté, et prend le pantalon, et l’enfile sous son uniforme, ce qui désormais, cache sa prothèse. Elle semble bien plus apaisée.

  * Alors ? C’est la bonne taille ?
  * C’est super, tu l’as trouvé où ?
  * J’ai demandé à Mary, elle m’a dit que le groupe E lui offrent les vêtements qu’elles trouvent car elle sait coudre.
  * Ahah, je lui en dois une à elle aussi alors. 
  * Comme ça, personne ne verra ta jambe.
  * Merci Akko.
  * Et tu sais, tu n’es pas un boulet pour autant. C’est parce qu’elles te respectent qu’elles s’inquiètent, pas parce qu’elles te pensent infirme.
  * Pourtant j’ai les poumons abîmés, j’ai plus qu’une jambe, franchement, ça va être dur de continuer à me battre pour les éclaireuses.
  * Parce que tu crois que je vais gober que tu vas abandonner ?, lance Akko en riant
  * Ahah, touché princesse, koeurf ! Merci Akko, tu as raison. Pour rien au monde je laisserai qui que ce soit dire que je suis un poids pour le camp. Et puis, c’est stylé les membres en métal, regarde Diana.
  * Ouais, c’est cool ! Faut juste que tu t’y habitues et tu pourras à nouveau partir en éclairage avec nous !
  * Ca me va, mais je vais pas me tourner les pouces en vous attendant. Hors de question. 
  * Je me doute bien que tu vas pas rester sans rien faire !
  * Ouais, je vais me faire greffer un bras mécanique pendant ce temps là.
  * Pfff Amanda, tu es vraiment une…
  * Un, s’il te plaît.
  * Oh, pardon ! C’est juste que d’habitude, tu te mets les cheveux en arrière quand on doit te genrer au masculin, j’avais pas fait attention, excuse-moi.



Amanda remarque alors, qu’en effet, le gel post-apocalyptique n’avait pas fonctionné longtemps et que ses cheveux étaient retombés, alors il les replaque en arrière en utilisant sa salive.

  * Dégueu…
  * Quoi ? Ca marche mieux qu’avec du gel, apparemment !
  * Ouais, bah t’es dégueu quand même.
  * Tsss… KeAURF, KAUERF, KORF, KORF KOEURF ! Pardon, hrmm, il est tard, il faut que je rentre à l’infirmerie sinon on va me faire la morale.



Ils se mettent alors en route vers l’infirmerie, sans qu’Akko n’aie à détourner le regard pour ne pas gêner Amanda, qui semble désormais fier, et prêt à en découdre. Ils entrent dans l’infirmerie, et entrent dans la chambre d’Amanda. Il se réinstalle dans son lit, et Akko lui dit au revoir. Elle sort de la chambre, et souffle un coup.

  * Alors, il se porte bien ?
  * Ah, Diana ! Tu m’as fait peur. Oui, il va bien, j’ai réussi à lui remonter le moral on dirait. 
  * Tant mieux, j’ai eu beaucoup de mal à le calmer après l’opération hier, il ne voulait pas rester au lit. Le professeur et moi-même avons utilisé une grande quantité d’antibiotiques pour le faire dormir, mais ça en valait la peine apparemment.
  * Je vois que toi et le professeur avez eu beaucoup de travail..
  * En effet.



On entend alors l’estomac de Diana gargouiller, la mettant de suite mal à l’aise, et rougissante.

  * Désolée, ça fait un moment que je n’ai pas mangé…
  * Hein ? Comment ça un moment ?
  * Et bien, disons, hum, que je n’ai pas mangé hier.
  * Quoi ?!, Akko s’énerve avec un ton maternel, Et je suppose que tu n’as pas dormi pour continuer à travailler après l’opération d’Amanda, à en juger tes cernes hein ?
  * En effet, désolée.
  * Humpf, et bien puisque c’est comme ça



L’estomac d’Akko se met à gronder à son tour. Diana fronce alors les sourcils :

  * Et toi, depuis quand n’as tu pas mangé ?, dit elle, sentant qu’elle tient sa revanche
  * Je… pas mangé depuis hier
  * Mhmh, et tu as dormi uniquement parce que je te l’ai demandé hier.
  * Oui…



Elles rient ensemble de leur bêtise, et se prennent par la main : 

  * Dans ce cas, allons au restaurant, pour un petit dîner en tête à tête, qu’en dis-tu ?
  * Y’a quoi au menu ce soir ?
  * De la purée et de la salade de tomates.
  * Eurf, encore des patates.., fait semblant d’être dégoûtée Akko. Heureusement que j’ai faim hihi.



Elles sortent alors en direction de la cantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, Amanda est genderfluid.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Kilomètres

 

Akko sent que quelqu’un tire les draps du lit. 

  * Mh, Diana… je veux dormir encore un peu, bredouille-t-elle en somnolant



Mais les draps continuent d’être tirés, et finissent par être retirés entièrement, laissant Akko allongée au frais, jusqu’au moment où un grand seau d’eau lui est versé sur la tête.

  * AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! QU’EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! ON NOUS ATTAQUE ?! hurle-t-elle de surprise en grimpant presque au plafond.



La responsable de cette attaque matinale se révèle être Constanze, qui est à mi-chemin entre le rire et son sérieux habituel. Elle pose le seau par terre et lui signe “Viens.”

  * Mais, attends, je me suis pas habillée !



Constanze la tire par le bras hors de la tente en vitesse, ce qui permet à son otage de remarquer qu’il fait encore nuit.

  * Mais, il est quelle heure au juste ?! Ca aurait pas pu attendre 10 heures demain ?



Constanze l’ignore parfaitement et continue de la traîner de force jusque dans la tente du département technologique, qui est très animé pour une heure aussi tardive (ou tôt, ça dépend du point de vue). 

  * Wow, vous faites des heures supp’ les filles ?, s’étonne Akko de voir tout le monde levé.
  * En effet, on a bossé à fond depuis votre retour, commente l’une des mécaniciennes.
  * Je crois que Bianca n’a pas dormi depuis 48 heures maintenant à force de travailler, indique une autre en pointant Bianca, qui dort quasiment debout, avec des cernes monstrueux sous les yeux.



Constanze continue donc de tirer sur le bras d’Akko sans s’arrêter, jusqu’à atteindre l’autre côté de la tente, où se trouvent rassemblés Diana, Mary, Amanda et le professeur Ursula dans l’ordre, devant la Constanzemobile, achevée. Wangari, elle, est en train d’observer chaque millimètre carré de la voiture en prenant des notes, prête à écrire son scoop du siècle, qui arrive toutes les deux semaines plus ou moins, ici.

  * Regardez qui KOEURF nous fait l’honneur de sa RAWHEURF visite, tousse Amanda en se tenant appuyée sur l’épaule de Mary.
  * Oh, Akko, te voilà ! Constanze ne t’as pas réveillée au moins ?, s’inquiète Diana, Mais, tu es trempée ?! 
  * Hein, ah oui ! C’est le seau d’eau, explique Akko, encore pas réveillée
  * Le seau d’eau, dis-tu ?! (Diana jette un regard perçant à Constanze, qui semble détourner le regard l’air de rien) Mais tu vas tomber malade, vite, prends ma veste et réchauffe-toi !



Elle retire sa veste, et la met autour des épaules d’Akko, qui se sent tout de suite plus confortable et au chaud, surtout que la veste a la même odeur que Diana. Bien installée, Akko demande alors :

  * Et hum, du coup, pourquoi on est toutes là ?
  * Tu es vraiment pas réveillée Akko, dit Mary, tu vois pas que la Constanzemobile est enfin finie ?
  * Hein ? Sérieux ?!
  * Oui, et donc on pensait que faire un ptit tour dessus te plairait, histoire de voir ce que vaut la bête avant de partir pour Luna Nova, régler son compte KEURAF KOHF KEURF régler son compte à l’autre saloperie, propose Amanda, non sans difficulté.
  * Ca va mon trésor ? demande Mary, concernée par la dégradation de la santé d’Amanda
  * Ouais ouais, ça va t’inquiète, l’air froid du soir m’arrache un peu la gorge, désolé.



Constanze signe à Akko d’enfiler sa tenue et qu’on part tout de suite, il y a assez d’essence pour faire 2 voyages, le premier est un test, le deuxième sera fait demain ou après-demain pour aller à Luna Nova. Elle lui jette son uniforme, qu’elle attrape avec incompréhension.

  * … QUOI VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE ME CHANGE LA ?! Ah non hein, pas moyen, bande de pervers ! Attendez y a même le prof Ursula, je vais pas me changer devant elle, elle a l’âge d’être ma mère, s’indigne Akko, en partant se changer derrière un tableau du garage.
  * Je suis pas si vieille tu sais Akko, proteste le professeur pendant qu’Amanda et les autres rient.



Après qu’Akko se soit changée, Amanda, Constanze, et elle grimpent dans le véhicule, non sans au préalable avoir été embrassés par leur bien-aimée respective en signe de bonne chance (enfn, sauf Constanze). Le moteur se met à ronronner, les roues commencent à faire du surplace, le pot d’échappement fume, et en appuyant sur un bouton de la télécommande accrochée dans la voiture (qui, à l’intérieur, est assez étroite, les 3 éclaireurs sont très serrés), ouvre le mur en face pour laisser passer la voiture, qui traverse la barrière de protection sans problème et se met à rouler librement. Akko passe sa tête par la fenêtre en hurlant un “WHOUHOUUU” d’amusement pendant que le véhicule s’éloigne du camp. La route chaotique donne un peu le mal des transports à Amanda, qui arrive quand même à se retenir de vomir dans la voiture, bien que ce soit compliqué pendant les premiers kilomètres. Le véhicule semble rouler aussi bien dans la terre que dans la forêt, mais il reste encore un endroit à visiter pour vérifier que tout fonctionne au point, le Fongis. Au bout d’une demie-heure, ils atteignent alors le Fongis, et se mettent à rouler entre les champignons, pataugeant parfois un peu dans la boue qui constitue le sol du Fongis, mais la voiture est suffisamment hermétique pour ne pas laisser entrer de spores, ce qui est un soulagement pour Constanze, qui souffle un peu en voyant que ceux-ci n’arrivent pas à pénétrer dans le véhicule par le pot d’échappement. Après quelques dérapages plutôt bien contrôlés pour une première fois au volant de la machine, Constanze fait sortir le véhicule de la forêt fongique, et la gare dans une plaine silencieuse, avant d’en sortir pour examiner le véhicule et voir si rien n’a été abîmé par le voyage :

  * Alors, il y a quelque chose qui a raté ?



Constanze signe que tout semble ok, mais qu’il faudra éviter de trop rouler dans la boue du Fongis, car la Constanzemobile risque de s’enliser sinon.

  * Il faudra donc prendre le chemin le plus court possible alors, compris Stanze !
  * On rentre du coup ? C’est dommage c’était vraiment trop cool !
  * J’avoue que c’était super ! Je savais pas que tu pouvais conduire Stanze ? T’as appris où ?



Constanze signe qu’il est temps de rentrer.

  * Eh ! Change pas de sujet ! 
  * Bah, laisse, c’est pas important, rentrons maintenant, tu penses qu’on va en avoir pour combien de temps pour être de retour au camp, Cons’ ?



Elle signe à Akko qu’il faudra bien 2 heures.

  * Quoi on a tant roulé que ça ?!, s’étonne Akko qui n’a pas vu le temps passer
  * Bah, on a roulé un peu moins que ça, mais faudra faire un détour pour éviter le Fongis, la boue, les fonginoïdes, tout ça.
  * En parlant de ça, vous en avez vu vous des fonginoïdes ? Ils étaient carrément absents j’ai l’impression, pourtant on est passés dans le Fongis !
  * Aucune idée, mais j’espère qu’ils sont loins d’ici.
  * Récemment on en a pas vu souvent, c’est assez stressant de pas les voir.
  * Tu t’en fais trop Akko, je suis sûr qu’ils se baladent comme d’habitude en faisant des bruits glauques.
  * Si tu le dis Amanda. N’empêche que je me demande où est-ce qu’ils sont tous...



Ils remontent alors dans la Constanzemobile, qui entame sa route vers le camp.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Cendres

 

Elle entend une voix au loin. Une voix qui lui murmure des mots qui malheureusement lui sont incompréhensibles. Ces mots lui sont intelligibles, non pas à cause de la distance, mais à cause du bruit. Un bruit constant. Un bourdonnement. Ce bruit sourd s’intensifie. Il devient plus clair. La pénombre environnante semble s’adoucir, s’éclairer, peu à peu. Le son est fort, mais de plus en plus identifiable. Un grognement. On entend le feu feuler. 

 

Diana se réveille subitement, et se lève aussi vite. Elle tourne la tête et voit qu’autour d’elle, le feu commence à ravager sa tente. Comment avait-elle pu s’endormir alors que le feu brûlant rendait l’air asphyxiant ? La fatigue l’avait-elle frappée d’un éclair ? Non, elle regarde au sol et observe une poutre, qui s’était détachée du plafond de la tente, la faisant s’effondrer. Elle passe sa main sur sa tête, et découvre que l’arrière de son crâne saigne. C’est léger, mais ça a suffit à l’assommer. Soudain, elle prend conscience de la réalité qui l’entoure lorsqu’un coup de feu et un cri se fait entendre. Elle se lève, et, en panique, fuit le feu en sortant de sa tente. Elle tire l’entrée de celle-ci, qui se déchire aussitôt, et découvre le camp. De la fumée, du feu, s’échappe de plusieurs lieux, l’herbe luxuriante est désormais noire ou n’est plus, alimentant le brasier incroyable. Diana tombe presque à la renverse, et recule en voyant du feu, du feu, et encore du feu l’entourer. Partout où elle regarde ses yeux n’arrivent à se poser sur une seule chose : les flammes, dévorant tout ce qu’elle a bâti. Un second cri, accompagné de tirs encore, la tirent de son absence. Elle regarde alors dans le ciel, et constate avec horreur que la barrière n’est plus, et que la pierre est tombée, sans doute source de l’incendie. Elle court alors vers les cris, et observe effarée deux fonginoïdes, la gueule ensanglantée, se repaître des corps inanimés de deux survivantes. Instinctivement, Diana reconnaît la première, Katharina, mais malheureusement, la deuxième n’est plus identifiable. Diana est terrifiée. Le feu hurle. Le feu crie de douleur. Elle sent sur son bras d’autrefois s’abattre un énorme poids, alors que les flammes assoiffées de sang réclament vengeance. Elle n’arrive plus à penser. Le feu. Le feu. Le feu. Le feu. Le brasier l’encercle, il demande un tribut de sang, il demande un jugement, il accuse, il condamne. Le feu. Le feu. Le feu crie. Le feu crie… Une survivante aussi. Diana lève la tête, le visage défiguré par la peur et les larmes, alors qu’elle est accroupie, les bras sur la tête, elle remarque quelqu’un derrière les fonginoïdes, en train de crier de peur, bloquée par un mur de flammes, elle n’a nul part où s’enfuir, alors elle tire avec un petit pistolet magique, qui ne semble presque pas déranger les fonginoïdes, occupés à s’approcher lentement d’elle. Quatre. Quatre de ces monstres grand-guignolesques préparent leurs griffes, prêts à trancher la gorge de cette pauvre fille. Diana n’arrive plus à se concentrer, elle n’arrive pas à se souvenir de qui est cette personne. Est-ce que c’est Hannah ? Peut-être est-ce Barbara, et les tirs ne sont en réalité pas pour les fonginoïdes, mais pour elle. Des tirs de sommation avant de prendre leur revanche sur elle, pour les avoir trahies et abandonnées. Pour avoir laissé les autres l’emporter, au lieu de se battre pour rester à leurs côtés. Le feu semble s’apprêter à dévorer la silhouette. Le feu. Le feu. Le crépitement intense. La fumée noire et toxique. Le sang, cette odeur cuivrée. Le chaos ambiant. Les cris de douleur, de peur, de colère. Les grognements des créatures. Le crépitement. Le crépitement. Diana se relève, et fuit, fuit sur plusieurs mètres, abandonnant à son sort l’étrangère. Elle retombe au sol alors que de derrière elle retentit un cri qui déchire les coeurs, et fait tomber les larmes. Diana tombe au sol. Impuissante. Elle observe les quelques brins d’herbes qui sont sous elle, et les voit partir en cendres, lui brûler la main, encore chauds des braises. Accablée, Diana ne peut plus rien faire. Elle ne peut rien faire. Elle ne peut plus se battre. Les flammes sont plus fortes. L’incendie est toujours vainqueur. Il est venu achever son oeuvre. Détruire. Encore. Le crépitement des flammes. La fumée trouble sa vision. Elle pose sa tête sur le côté. En plissant des yeux, elle parvient à voir une tente, comme les autres, ravagée par le feu. Une silhouette semble se dégager des flammes. Une ombre familière. Diana relève un peu la tête, et désormais, revoyant les couleurs normalement, observe de longs cheveux verts ondulés. Un chapeau. Une robe à la mode ancienne. Le regard de Diana semble revigoré par cette vision. Elle se relève d’une fois.

  * Beatrix ?, chuchote-t elle



L’ombre a disparu. Diana voit alors clairement de quelle tente il s’agit. L’infirmerie. Lotte ! Les malades ! Il ne faut pas les laisser toutes seules, elles sont condamnées à mort sinon ! Diana se met à courir à travers la fumée, la manche devant la bouche, attrape au passage un fusil, de la main d’une sorcière dont le corps git au sol, lui accorde une prière pour son âme, et entre dans l’infirmerie en sautant au dessus du feu qui en bloque l’entrée. Les fonginoïdes ont déjà pénétré l’intérieur, mais deux infirmières, Lin-Lin et Catherine, ainsi que le professeur Ursula, sont attaquées par six fonginoïdes, apparemment plus intéressés par la chair en forme que malade. N’écoutant que son coeur, Diana sprinte d’un air déterminé, tacle un Fonginoïde, l’envoyant valser au sol, tire au fusil sur un deuxième, donne un coup de crosse au troisième, écrase de son pied le premier qui était au sol, l’achevant avec son coup rageur, éclate le quatrième en morceaux de cinq coups de fusil, donne un coup de son bras métallique au cinquième, le mettant K.O aussitôt, avant de sauter et frapper de son pied le troisième, de prendre impulsion sur le cinquième, de lui tirer dessus, avant d’embrocher le sixième avec son poing, le mettant à mort. Diana est essoufflée, et affiche un regard furieux et déterminé après cette bataille.

  * Professeur Ursula, vous êtes blessées ?
  * Non, on a rien je crois, répond Ursula, impressionnée par la performance de Diana
  * Parfait, allez secourir les infirmes, et emmenez-les sur la colline, si elle est sûre. Sinon, partez en lieu sûr !



Diana ne prend pas le temps d’écouter leur réponse, fonce dans la chambre de Lotte, débranche tous les câbles, la prend dans ses bras et la dépose dans ceux du professeur Ursula.

  * Prenez soin d’elle, je vous la confie.



Le professeur acquiesce silencieusement, et Diana utilise la crosse de son fusil magique pour déchirer le mur de la tente et sortir. Elle se met alors à hurler à plein poumons, couvrant tous les bruits alentour de sa voix :

  * EH ! EST-CE QUE QUELQU’UN M’ENTEND ?! ICI DIANA ! SI VOUS M’ENTENDEZ, JE VEUX QUE VOUS ME REJOIGNEZ ICI, OU SI VOUS NE LE POUVEZ PAS, FUYEZ VERS LA COLLINE, OU LE PLUS LOIN POSSIBLE D’ICI !
  * DIANA !



Diana se retourne alors, et voit Bianca courir, accompagnée par deux des membres du département technologique, et une des membres du département alimentaire. 

  * Bianca ! Comment est la situation ? 
  * On est encerclées par les fonginoïdes, mais je pense que ton message a été entendu dans tout le camp, rapporte Bianca.
  * Parfait, on va attendre un peu ici, puis nous partirons vers la colline.



Elles attendent, voyant les flammes, les cris de celles qui ne parviennent pas à fuir, les cris des fonginoïdes qui traversent le camp sans relâche à la recherche de quelque chose à dévorer. De temps en temps, une ou deux survivantes arrivent à atteindre le petit groupe de Diana, qui s’organise, jusqu’à atteindre une quinzaine de sorcières, combattant les fonginoïdes qui approchent le groupe, repoussant les flammes, sous les ordres pointilleux et motivés de Diana, qui hurle chaque ordre, leur survie dépendant d’elle. Au bout de vingt minutes, voire une demie-heure, Diana annonce, avec un certain pincement au coeur :

  * Je pense que personne ne viendra plus. Il faut qu’on s’en aille.



Elles partent alors, abandonnant derrière elles un camp désolé, des amies qui n’ont pas eu la force ou la chance de continuer, des ressources durement récupérées, un confort primaire arraché. Tout ça, elles l’abandonnent au feu. Les flammes affamées, les flammes hurlantes et joyeuses, les flammes.    
Réduisant tout espoir en cendres. Une fois de plus.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Après l'orage

  * Akko.. Akko ?



Akko vient de s’endormir, pourtant on lui demande de se réveiller déjà. Elle ouvre les yeux et découvre qu’elle flotte à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, la faisant hurler aussitôt de stupeur et se jeter dans les bras de celle qui l’interpellait quelques minutes auparavant.

  * Akko. Tu es lourde, dit-elle, alors qu’Akko s’aperçoit qu’il s’agit de Sucy.



Elle la lâche, et Akko, en réflexe, mets ses mains devant ses yeux, pensant s’écraser sur le sol dans les secondes qui suivent, mais ce moment ne vient pas. Elle écarte alors les doigts pour regarder à quel moment de sa chute elle en est, pour réaliser qu’elle n’a pas bougée et qu’elle continue de flotter dans l’air. Elle se remet “debout”, toujours pas rassurée, avant de souffler de soulagement.

  * Akko, tu sais que c’est un rêve et pourtant tu arrives à être effrayée ?
  * OUI BON CA VA ROH, se vexe Akko
  * Tu es bête.
  * Je sais je sais, tu sais dire que ça de toute façon. Bon, tu m’as fait venir ici pour quelque chose au moins ?, s’impatiente Akko.
  * Oui.



Sucy agite la main, et fait disparaître le décor, pour montrer à Akko le camp. Le camp semble agité, et en plissant les yeux, Akko découvre horrifiée que des flammes s’échappent de plusieurs tentes, et que de nombreux fonginoïdes encerclent le campement.

  * Qu’est-ce qui se passe Sucy ?!, demande-t-elle, paniquée en secouant Sucy
  * Calme-toi, tu ne peux rien faire de toute façon, dit-elle indifférente.



Akko lâche Sucy, qui avance lentement en direction du camp.

  * Tu vois ? (Elle tend la main en direction du camp) Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu continues. Tout ça, ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n’étais jamais venue me parler, dit elle, un ton coupable semblant casser son habituelle monotonie.
  * Quoi ? Si c’est en train d’arriver, c’est de ma faute ?! Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir prévenue, Sucy ?!
  * Je ne pouvais pas influencer ton choix, si je t’avais dit les risques, tu serais restée sans savoir quoi faire, et peut-être que ça aurait pu se terminer avec des pertes encore plus importantes.
  * Kh. Pourquoi tu me montres tout ça ?
  * Je te montre la conséquence de tes choix. Tu es sûre que tu veux continuer dans cette direction ? D’autres personnes mourront.
  * D’autres victimes… de mes choix ?
  * Oui. Tu peux encore abandonner et tenter de protéger les survivantes de mon oeuvre. 



Akko avance, et, les yeux perdus dans les flammes, elle observe la scène, le poing serré. Elle détourne alors le regard.

  * C’est une question piège, pas vrai ? Bien sûr que je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, pas après tous ces sacrifices, toutes mes amies qui sont blessées voire mortes par ma faute, je ne peux pas juste faire table rase et dire que ça n’est jamais arrivé. De plus, notre seul espoir et de venir détruire le Fongis, sinon, un deuxième cataclysme nous attend. (Elle s’approche de Sucy, jusqu’à être collée à elle comme pour montrer sa détermination) Alors on va éclater la tronche du Fongis, et je vais te sauver de là, et cette fois, crois-moi que je vais pas te rater ma grande !



Le décor disparaît à nouveau, laissant Akko et Sucy dans un décor entièrement vide et blanc.

  * Bonne réponse, Akko.
  * Hein ?
  * Tu fais bien. Je t’attendrais à Luna Nova.



Akko se réveille en sursaut, et après avoir observé autour d’elle, remarque Amanda et Constanze, toujours réveillée.

  * Tiens ? Tu es réveillée Akko ?, se retourne Amanda
  * O-Oui …
  * Tu m’as pas l’air en grande forme, dis-moi. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?
  * En… En quelque sorte.
  * Ok, j’espère que ça va aller pour toi alors. On est bientôt arrivés, il doit rester une demie-heure de route.
  * Qu-quoi ?! Toute une demie-heure ?!, se relève-t-elle d’un coup
  * Bah, ça fait une heure et demie que tu dors, on a fait un petit détour, mais on n’arrivera pas avec trop de retard je pense.



Constanze signe que le détecteur s’est éteint.

  * Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ?! Normalement il montre toujours le chemin vers le camp !
  * A moins que la pierre ne se soit éteinte.



Elles continuent la route dans la peur, pendant qu’Akko ressasse son rêve en boucle, espérant voir quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas vu sur le moment.

Au bout d’un certain temps, proche des trois-quarts d’heure plus que de la demie-heure, elles arrivent au pied de la colline reconnaissable entre mille, derrière laquelle, le camp se trouve comme toujours. Mais de la fumée noire s’en échappe, indiquant sa position, en signe de la catastrophe qui s’était produite en leur absence. Les éclaireurs sortent du véhicule, et constatent, avec effroi, que le camp a été ravagé par les flammes, et que les seuls êtres encore en vie dans ce charnier sont des fonginoïdes, rôdant encore malgré le feu qui en ronge la plupart, à la recherche de chair encore dévorable. Ils restent là, à regarder avec terreur l’étendue des dégâts, cherchant du regard quelqu’un encore en vie. Akko est effondrée, après tout ce qu’elle avait vu, elle n’a pas été en mesure d’agir alors qu’elle savait ce qui arrivait, et que c’était potentiellement de sa faute. Amanda est secoué, et tremble de rage en imaginant le pire pour Mary. Constanze détourne le regard pour ne pas éclater en larmes, et pour s’éclaircir l’esprit, tente de rester concentrée sur les potentiels dégâts de la Constanzemobile, même si ça ne l’apaise pas. Alors qu’Amanda, pris de colère, se met à dévaler la colline pour aller massacrer tous ces fonginoïdes, une voix retentit et l’arrête net.

  * AKKO ! AMANDA ! CONSTANZE !, hurle à pleins poumons Diana, leur faisant des gestes de la main en courant dans leur direction.



Elle les rejoint en moins de temps qu’on aurait pu penser, et se jette dans les bras d’Akko en la serrant de toutes ses forces, rassurée qu’elle n’ait rien. 

  * Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir Akko ! J’ai eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras !, dit-elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps
  * Je Qu’est-ce qui-



Akko est coupée dans sa phrase par une très longue série de baisers, sa tête tenue entre les mains de Diana, qui savoure le plus possible le contact avec sa bien-aimée, essayant de se convaincre que c’est terminé et qu’il n’y a plus rien à craindre pour elle ou pour Akko. Amanda intervient et les décroche l’une de l’autre avant de prendre Diana par les épaules et de lui dire :

  * Où est Mary ?! Où est-elle ?!



Diana baisse les yeux. Un silence qui en dit long. Trop long. Amanda serre les épaules de Diana, jusqu’à lui faire mal sans le vouloir, et d’un coup, se retourne et se met à courir en hurlant de colère vers le camp, sortant son arme, prêt à réduire en poussière tous ces fonginoïdes de merde finis à la pisse qui l’ont séparée de Mary, avant de se faire plaquer au sol par Constanze, qui avait réagi plus vite que les autres.

  * DÉGAGE CONSTANZE, NE M'EMPÊCHE PAS D’ALLER LES DÉFONCER JUSQU’AU DERNIER !!



Constanze lui signe calmement que c’est inutile. Elle lui signe que c’est trop tard, et que faire ça, c’est du suicide. Elle lui signe qu’il pourra se venger, mais pas ici. Elle lui signe qu’ils ont atteint la dernière étape ensemble, que c’est la dernière épreuve, et qu’elles auront besoin de son aide pour la traverser. Elles doivent l’empêcher de mourir, pour pouvoir aller jusqu’à Luna Nova.

Amanda veut se relever, n’ayant que peu de considération pour ce que signe Constanze, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente dans son dos des gouttes tomber. Constanze pleure. Amanda cesse de se débattre. Akko les rejoint.

  * Ca va aller Amanda ?
  * Bien sûr que non, espèce de nulle.
  * Pa-pardon.



Amanda se relève, et reste immobile, tremblant de colère. Une larme coule sur sa joue.

  * Vous voyez cette foutue larme ? (il l’essuie) C’est la dernière que je laisserai couler. Je ne verserai pas une seule larme avant d’avoir étripé la source de cette foutue apocalypse.



Il se retourne et remonte en haut de la colline.

  * Diana, qui est en vie ?
  * Et bien, moi, le professeur, Lotte, Bianca, Jijii, Gaëlle...
  * Bien, ça fera l’affaire, coupe Amanda. Toi, et le professeur, vous venez avec nous, les autres resteront en sécurité un peu plus loin. Nous on va aller directement à Luna Nova et on va mettre un terme à tout ce bordel.
  * Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça sans au préalable…
  * Diana. C’est maintenant. Ou jamais.
  * Très bien, je vais prévenir tout le monde, venez m’aider à tout organiser.



Ils se dirigent alors vers la cache où tout le monde s’était réfugiée, et après avoir fait une mise au point de la situation actuelle, le professeur Ursula, Diana, Akko, Amanda, et Constanze s’embarquent donc à bord de la Constanzemobile, et se mettent en route vers Luna Nova.

 

Le chemin se déroule dans le silence le plus total, opprimant, la tension est à son comble, et seules Akko et Diana semblent plus détendues, se tenant la main et s’observant comme si c’était la dernière fois, mais profitant de l’instant présent. Constanze conduit avec le plus grand sérieux, regardant le compteur toutes les deux minutes pour être sûre de ne pas faire d’erreur. Amanda est plongé dans ses pensées revanchardes, et semble prêt à bondir pour égorger la chose en face de lui à tout moment (ce qui est un peu stressant pour le professeur, qui justement, est assise devant). Ursula, elle, semble troublée, par quelque chose que seule elle sait, sa rencontre avec Croix l’a sans doute bouleversée.

Les heures passent, et le soleil commence à se coucher alors que l’escouade arrive devant l’anciennement réputée académie de Luna Nova.


End file.
